Total Drama: Brains Brawn Beauty Season 2!
by Obikinoah
Summary: After the HUGE success of Obikinoah's BvBvB series, he decided to bring it back! Influenced by the Olympians, Chris will be wearing a toga until the last episode! UPDATED OCTOBER 17th (17/22 CAMPERS LEFT)
1. I'm a 'Sociopath'

Chris stood on Owanoka Island in a toga. **"What's taking so long?!"** he yelled, impatiently.

A broad-shouldered 6'3" boy in a white on black Ruca tank top walked out. "Howdy-do, Chad?" the boy said to Chris.

 **"It's Chris! McLean? The famous guy from Total Drama? The show YOU signed up for? I know you've heard of me!"** Chris yelled.

The boy thought for a second. "Hmm... You're right! I'm Ralph!"

 _~Ralph "The Moron Musclehead"~_

 **Confession Cam:  
Ralph: Hi, I'm Ralph! You might've heard of me, I was the oldest person to graduate middle school in New Mexico! Last year! Yeah, I'm 17 now... I'm pretty much famous. I don't know why people don't know who I am? I mean, New Mexico is way more popular than Old Mexico. I looked on Google Maps, and there isn't even a place ****_called_** **Old Mexico! So how can there be a** ** _New_** **one? Well, don't ask me, I'm not a map doctor!**

 **End Confession**

The next to show up was a tall girl, with an athletic build, in a pink shirt and white shorts. "Hi, I'm Lene!" she said.

"I'm Ralph!" Ralph said.

Lene waved. Chris clapped his hands. **"Next plane approaching! Wait, a plane?"** Chris looked confused.

"And THAT is how you make a steak on an airplane! CliffKell out!" A boy with a selfie-stick said, jumping out of the plane. He was five-foot and wore a green shirt that said "CliffKell Vlogs" on it, as well as black jeans, monogrammed with a CK on it.

 _~Clifford "The Annoying Vlogger"~_

"Our next video will show me doing a-" Cliff started, before the phone was knocked out of his hand by a taller boy.

"Boom! Cliffhanger!" The new boy snickered. He wore a blue beanie, sunglasses, and leather jacket over a t-shirt that showed his hard-as-rock ten-pac. He laughed and kicked Cliff's phone. "Hey!" Cliff yelled. "Don't worry, I'm a fan," the boy said, coolly. Cliff said, "Oh, ok! Who should I make this autograph out to?" and whipped out a photo from his pocket. "Ben..." the boy said, while Cliff scribbled. "Doverson," he cackled, while Cliff finished writing it down. He handed the paper over. "Nah, keep it, Cliff, my name's actually Daniel," Daniel said, handing the autograph back to Cliff.

 _~Daniel "The Sarcastic Bully"~_

A short girl walked off a boat. "Hey, guys!" She waved.

"I'm Ralph!" Ralph said.

"I'm Cherry," she replied.

"I'm Ralph!" Ralph said.

Cherry laughed. Cherry wore a cheer-leading outfit, and had a bun of curly, chunky ringlets.

 _~Cherry "The Cheerleader"~_

The next four to arrive were arguing.

"I'll be the first to be introduced," one finally spoke up in a calm and soothing voice. He was 6'2 and had pale skin, round deep blue eyes, combed back brown hair and a muscular build. He wore an unbuttoned black button-up shirt with a plain white shirt underneath, worn out blue jeans and black Converse sneakers.

"Aaron! Good to meet ya man!" Chris grinned.

"Thanks dude," Aaron replied simply as he walked over.

 _~Aaron Black "The Handsome Womanizer"~_

"Alright! Let's do this dudes!" The next boy exclaimed. He was 6'0 and had spiky brown hair, round blue eyes, pale skin and a semi-muscular build. He wore a plain red shirt with a black jacket blue ripped jeans and black sneakers.

"Name's Brendan Black!" Brendan exclaimed.

"Okay, Brendan, let me do the introductions," Chris said with a frown.

 _~Brendan Black "The Athletic Skater"~_

"Sorry dude, I got excited for a moment," Brendan replied as he walked over to the others. "By the way you have a bad combover."

 **"HEY MY HAIR LOOKS GREAT!"** Chris countered. **"Anyway, the third Black brother is Gavin! How are you man?"**

Gavin was 5'11 with pale skin, short brown hair, round blue eyes and a skinny build. He wore a red t-shirt with blue jeans and black shoes.

Gavin was sketching in his sketchbook. "Nothing much," was his response.

 _~Gavin Black "The Intelligent Artist"_

 **"Go stand with the rest,"** Chris ordered as Gavin walked over to the others. **"So is the last one Omar? Omar Black?"**

"That's me," Omar replied.

Omar was 5'10 with brown hair covering his left eye, and his eyes are round and dark blue. His skin tone was pale and he had a muscular build as well as defined facial features. He wore a black polo shirt with a blue trim under a light blue vest, tan shorts, and silver and black sneakers with blood red laces.

 _~Omar Black "The Charming Goth"~_

 **"Hey dude, don't be Gothic to gain sympathy,** " Chris replied.

"...That's not my intention," was all Omar said before he walked towards the others, standing as far away from them as he could.

 **"Now it's time for the teams to arrive!"** Chris announced.

Ralph looked around, seeing that there were already people there, and wondering if they were, in fact a team. "There are already people here," Ralph pointed out. Chris nodded. **"You, Cliff, Daniel, and Cherry were the idiots that missed the boat, and Lene had to be flown in from Norway. Plus it made sense to introduce the Blacks together."**

Cliff glared. "I'm no idiot!"

Daniel smiled, "Me neither, it was more fun to piss Chris off."

Chris shook his head and said, **"Well, without further ado, the three Beauty members that didn't show up early:**

 **"Hyrum, Savannah and Kimberly May!"**

Hyrum was a 5'9" boy in a maroon Adidas shirt, gray joggers, and white Adidas shoes. He jumped off and kicked a soccer ball, accidentally hitting Daniel. "Watch it, jerk!" Daniel yelled at Hyrum.

"Cool it, Suarez," Hyrum said back.

 _~Hyrum, The Swagalicious Athlete"~_

A girl stepped off the Beauty team boat and waved. She had beautiful honey blonde hair, royal blue eyes, fair skin and a skinny build with curves. She wore a black and white plaid button up shirt with a black shirt underneath, blue jeans, white socks and red sneakers.

"Hi, I'm Savannah," she said, laughing.

 _~Savannah "The Aspiring Musician"~_

"I know, Sav," Daniel said. "Hey, Danny!" She high-fived him and gave him a hug.

"He's not your, like, boyfriend, is he?" Cliff said, gulping. "No, of course not!" Daniel laughed.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Daniel: Sav and I go way back. We were on TD Into the City together, and we became good friends.**

 **End Confession**

And finally, a girl skated off in mostly purple clothing. She carried herself in a regal manner, but what caught Hyrum's eye were _her_ eyes. She had one magnificent sky blue one, and the other a bright emerald green.

"You're eyes are awesome!" Hyrum told her. "Thanks," she smiled, "It's hereditary."

Hyrum shrugged. "My grandpa has one green and one brown eye. He calls it a mutation." The girl laughed. "I'm Kimberly May," she said, holding out her hand.

 _~Kimberly May "The Royal Skater"~_

"Hyrum," Hyrum said, extending his own hand for a handshake. "But I'm going to call you Kimmy," he said. Kimberly fake frowned, "Fine with me, Rum."

"Oh I've never heard that one before," Hyrum said, rolling his eyes.

 **"Hyrum, Kim, Aaron, Omar, Cliff, Cherry, and Savannah, you are Team Apollo, the Beauty Team,"** Chris said.

"What happened to Aphrodite, the Goddess of Beauty?" Kim asked.

 **"Apollo rolls of the tongue easier,"** Chris shrugged.

 **"Next, three, along with Daniel, Lene, Ralph, and Brendan, for the Brawn team, here they come!"**

A muscular 6'2" boy in traditional Buddhist robes with an untraditional fohawk walked off. "What up, Gandhi?" Daniel yelled to the boy. The monk threw a dagger, hidden in his hand, just brazing Daniel's shirt. "You moron, Gandhi wasn't Buddhist! Shows what you know, you stupid American!" He yelled.

 _~Bao "The Hot-Headed Monk"~_

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Bao: I know I have anger issues, that's why Xiao Yhong, my master, sent me here, that and to get rid of me for the summer.**

 **End Confession**

The next to step off was a bulky 6'3" boy with a 5 o'clock shadow, wearing tan work boots, a pair of jeans, and a white t-shirt, as well as a necklace of a cross. "Hello, brothers and sisters, I am Tobias," he said.

 _~Tobias "The Excommunicated Amish Kid"~_

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Tobias: My father had me leave the community in 2017, the year of our Lord. I was sixteen, and now, a year later, I pray to win the million for my community and grandmother, who helped me get on this… "TV Show"? I've been trying to catch up to the outside world, but since I ended my schooling in 8th grade, I am slow to learn.**

 **End Confession**

A short girl walked out wearing an unzipped gray jacket over a plain white shirt. She had a black skirt and matching black boots.

Walking over to the Brawn team, Daniel said, "Excuse me, this is the _Brawn_ team." She glared and Bao smacked Daniel with his muscular arm. "Shut up, man, she looks tougher than _you_ ," Bao sneered. The short girl smiled and said, "Thanks, that means something coming from the guy that spent his life alone in the mountains."

Bao glared, and said, "You're lucky I don't hit six-year-olds."

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Short Girl: I'm Lily, hi, let's get one thing straight: I'm a lot of things, but more than anything, I'm not afraid to speak my mind. That funky monk is such a JERK! I love it! He seems like a total hunk of a monk…**

 **End Confession**

 _~Lily "The Little Fighter"~_

Chris announced, **"Lily, Ralph, Lene, Brendan, Daniel, Bao, and Tobias, you are Team Ares, the Brawn Team. Finally, we have the Brain team arriving!"**

A boy in a gray plaid, long-sleeved collared shirt stepped off the next boat, and put on a pair of gray glasses. He said, "Hey, I'm Brian!" And extended his hand to Chris. **"Uh, no thanks, it says in your description that you're a… 'Smart Prankster'? So I'll pass on the handshake, I don't want it scorched to black."**

 _~Brian "The Smart Prankster"~ In case you couldn't tell_

Brian shrugged. "Good point, Chris."

The next to get off the boat was a boy in a blue denim long-sleeved shirt, khaki pants and brown shoes. He also wore a blue cap and black headphones around his neck.

"Hi, I'm Brian!" said Brian.

"Why are you talking to me? I'm not talking to you, I don't want to talk to you, you might not even want to talk to me, just want to know my name? I'm Carter. With a C. And a A-R-T-E-R, but not actually capitalized, just the C is, never mind, but go talk to the guy that just got off the boat, he'll be more sociable than me," Carter ranted.

"Why?" Brian asked, confused.

"Because I'm a 'sociopath'," Carter said.

 _~Carter "The Sociopath"~_

So, Brian walked up to the next kid, a female, in a cream colored vest with a plain blue shirt underneath, regular jean shorts, and skate shoes. Brian said, "I'm Brian, welcome to the Brains team!"

She smiled. "I'm Luciella," she replied. Brian smiled and said, "What a pretty name!"

Another female (more than one female nerd? This isn't DnD!) walked off the boat, with long white hair and ash highlights reaching down to her waist line. She was a curvy yet petite build somewhere along the lines of cute and sexy, with crystal blue eyes. Brian took off his glasses and walked over to her. "Heeey," he said. Luciella frowned, missing the attention. The new girl waved, and grabbed a violin case. "What's your name?" He asked her. "Luxana, and, before you ask, no, I'm not here for a relationship, I want to concentrate on my music." Brian frowned and shook his head, putting back on a smile. "Okay, your loss! I'm Brian, by the way,"

Luxana rolled her eyes. "My loss?"

"Yeah, there's a lot of cool guys here, I bet... What you thought I meant me? You wouldn't date me in 200 years, at least, I'm assuming, from how you look at me," Brian said.

Luxana sighed, "Whatevs. Maybe more like 180 years."

Brian pointed his finger in mock seriousness and said, "I'll hold you to that, see you in 180 years."

Luxana laughed, hard.

 _~Luxana "The Lavish Violinist"~_

A boy walked off with long black hair, down in his face, overlaying his glasses and covering one eye. His eyes are brown behind back rectangle glasses. He had silver cross earrings, a black hoodie (the sleeves are cut off), with a black t-shirt overlaying a gray long-sleeve underneath. As well as black jeans with a chain hanging off of them and black sneakers.

He waved at his team and said, "Hey I'm Gavyn."

Gavin got a weird look in his face. "I'm Gavin!"

"Cool," Gavyn shrugged.

"No, it'd be okay if we were on different teams, but you're on my team, it'll be waaay too confusing!"

Gavyn shrugged again. "We'll call you G Black. It sounds like a rapper name."

"Fine, but this won't work well, or last long."

Gavyn laughed at G Black.

 _~Gavyn "The Caring Nerd"~_

The last contestant was 5'8", had glasses, and tan skin, a blue shirt with black and white stripes, blue jeans, blonde shaggy hair that goes to his hair as well as a cowlick.

"Kevin, Buddy, what's going on man?" Chris asked the young man who only replied with a firm hand shake and went to the others while trying his best to look away.

"Hey kiddo, something wrong?" Luxana wanted to know what was wrong.

"It's nothing really." Kevin said quietly.

 _~Kevin "The Sweetheart"~_

 **"Kevin, Brian, Luxana, Luciella, Gavyn, G...Black(?), and Carter, you are Team Athena, and you are the Brain team.**

 **"Contestants, the challenge will be tomorrow, at the Obinikus shrine. See you there!"**

 _ **Author's Note:**_

IT IS FINALLY DONE!

Kinda. I will write the challenge (I know what it is XD) after WWC's next chapter. Thanks for the AWESOME campers, and please review with…

Your favorite from this part

Who should go home first?

A challenge idea? (Optional)

Your favorite of my stories (it's good feedback)

Special thanks to theawesomedragonhunter for doing ALL of the Blacks' intros, and I put in that piece for you, prestoncampbell, hope that makes you feel better :)

Thanks for reading! To the people in relationships: Have a happy Valentine's Day!

To the single people (myself): Have a… Valentine's Day!

 ** _Roses are red_**

 ** _That much is true…_**

 ** _But violets are violets_**

 ** _Not f***ing blue_**

-Obi


	2. The Nerds and Normal Smart People

Chris stood next to a tall black teen, with a short buzz, dressed in a Chicago Bulls jersey and Jordan joggers, as well as Nike "Off-White" shoes. He also wore a golden earring and golden chain necklace.

Chris said to him, " **So, whichever team loses, you're going on their team."**

It was clear to see how this boy could be on any team. He was very strong and very tall, so he could easily be a Brawn. But he seemed very intelligent, (he had a 4.0 in each grade) and could pass as a Brain. His chiseled features and obvious steel abs also allowed the possibility to become a Beauty. Chris turned and asked him, " **What was your name again?"**

"I'm Bullshark," the boy responded. "But you can call me Bulldozer, Bullfrog, Bull, Red Bull, Chicago Shaq, or Bullet."

Chris shook his head. " **Basketball players and their nicknames…"**

 _~Bullshark "The Basketballer"~_

"By the double-u, I heard that CliffKell was here?"

Chris rolled his eyes. " **Yea, unfortunately."**

"Seriously? I LOVE his vids! That dude is HILARIOUS!"

Chris sighed.

Bullshark said, "Can I go meet the crews?" Chris shrugged.

Bullshark left and said, "Thanks, bro, I owe you man."

Bullshark went to the Brawn team first. "Yo, dawgs, what's up? I'm Bullshark, I'm joining whatever team that loses tonight. Personally, I want to be one a' you guys," Bullshark explained.

Ralph looked over from where he was sitting and said, "Hi, I'm Ralph!"

Tobias stood up and said, "We'd be pleased to have you, brother!"  
Bao shrugged and said, "Yeah, whatevs."

Bullshark walked over to Lene and smiled, "Hey, lady, I'm Bullshark!"

 _~Lene "The Gentle Giant"~_

 _~Lene "The Gentle Giant"~_

 _~Lene "The Gentle Giant"~_

Lene smiled and said, "I'm Lene."  
Bullshark looked for the rest of the team and found Daniel and Brendan playing ping-pong together. Lily was redecorating the tent.

"Yo, what's yo names, brothers?" Bullshark asked as Daniel scored. "I'm Daniel, this is Brendan," Daniel said, pointing the paddle at Brendan.

"It sucks we have to live in these tents all season. At least we get to decorate…" Lily grumbled.

The tents were not your average camping tent. Each had three rooms: a girl's room, a boy's room, and a lounging room. Each room was about 225 square feet, so not too small, but not spacious either.

Lily was hanging her boxing gloves and trophies above the door to the lounge room. The lounge room for the Ares team had a ping-pong table, a pool table, and a foosball table. It looked similar to a club, minus the smoking. Bullshark smiled and pulled a basketball hoop out of his backpack. "Hold on to this for me, guys, aight?"  
Ralph shrugged.

Bullshark went to the Apollo team and said, "Wassup, babes? Oh, there's some guys on the beauty team. CLIFFKELL?!" He ran over and took a selfie with Cliff. "Man, I'm a HUGE fan! Can you sign this shirt?" The shirt was similar to the one Cliff was already wearing, except it was red. Cliff smiled and signed it. "Thanks, dude. I'm gonna leave this here, in case I'm on this team next," Bullshark said, grabbing the shirt.

Hyrum walked in, in his Messi jersey with a soccer ball. "Who wants to play ball?" Hyrum yelled.

Bullshark said, "I'm always down for some hoops, but I don't play no soccer, sorry bro."

Hyrum shrugged and Kim ran out of the girls' room and said, "I'll play, I got nothing better to do."

Hyrum smiled and said, "Sweet! One on one, I guess!"  
The lounge room of the Beauties held items from each contestant. Cliff had brought a 72-inch TV, Hyrum set up a goal post in one corner, Omar's knife stuck out of the wall, Aaron brought a mirror, and Savannah had a few instruments lying around. Kim's skates were hanging above the girls' room, and Cherry had cheerleading trophies lining the walls.

Savannah walked in with a broken violin. "I need to fix this real quick," she said to no one in particular.

"Hold on, beautiful," Bullshark said, "you got yo'self a boy?"  
Savannah shook her head. Then thought, and nodded, then thought again, and shook her head. Then thought again, and ran into the girls' room.

 **Confession Cam:  
Bullshark: Man, I'm used to leavin' gurls speechless, but that babe was plain confused!**

 **Savannah: Well, I mean, it's not like I'm dating anyone, but Daniel and I are kind of more than friends? I don't know, I guess not, I just wanted to be. I know what I said about him yesterday, but what if I feel differently now?**

 **End Confession**

As Bullshark went to the Brains team, Gavyn was talking to Brian, before Brian looked over and interrupted, "Hey, dude, we're the Athena team. Right?"

Gavyn nodded. "The nerds and the just normal smart people. That's us. And there's G Black!"

He pointed to Gavin/G Black, who glared. "My name is Gavin!"  
Gavyn shrugged and said, "Mine is too, G Black."

Bullshark smiled, and said, "That sounds like a lit rapper name, bro!"

G Black looked confused, and said, "It does?" he shrugged and whispered "Yo, it's G Black. Wass happenin'? I'm G Black. G Black's back…" And other rapper-y things.

Bullshark grinned. "Nice to have another rapper on the team," Bullshark said.

Gavyn looked at him and said, "You rap?"  
"Just like every other basketball player," Bullshark shrugged.

Luxanna and Kevin walked over and Kevin smiled. "A new teammate?" he asked, hopefully.

Bullshark said, "Hopefully. I go to whoever loses, though, so that's the bad part."  
Kevin smiled bigger and said, "I hope we lose! Wait, that's bad… Never mind."

Bullshark laughed. Luxana sat down and pulled out a violin, starting to play.

Bullshark said, "Is she single?" Brian shrugged. "She's warming up to me," he smiled.

Bullshark laughed again.

The lounge room for the Brains had a large piano, a few picture frames, a chess board, and a record player. It was very… old-timey. It looked kind of boring, but Brian and Kevin were always smiling, so at least they weren't bored.

 **Confession Cam:  
Kevin: I can't wait to maybe get another teammate! It'd be so cool!  
End Confession**

That was when a BUMP came from the boys' room. Bullshark opened the door to find Carter, knocking over the bunk beds. "Um.. bro, can you chill?"  
Carter glared, and said, "No. I'm busy knocking over the bunk beds."  
Bullshark shrugged. "That's cool. Could you leave this one up, for me? You can have top bunk."  
Carter smiled and said, "Okay!" Before proceeding to knock over another bed. He patted his and Bull's bunks, then wrote in Sharpie " **Bullshark's bunk"** and " **Carter's bunk"**.

Bullshark gave him a thumb's up.

Then they heard Chris scream " **Up and at 'em, contestants!"**

All three teams came to Chris' voice, and gasped.

Chris waved to a giant arena and said, " **Welcome to the Olympics! In the spirit of our Greek themed season, you are competing in** _**this!"**_

Everyone looked excited. Until Chris said, " **You will be competing in togas!"**

The Beauty team was outraged. "I'd rather _die_ than wear those!" Aaron yelled.

" **It's either togas or traditional Greek Olympic style!"** Chris said, with a huge grin.

The Brains team yelled, "We'll take togas!" The Brawns shrugged.

Beauties still shook their heads. " **The Athena team knows their facts… Traditional Greek Ancient Olympic style is… Naked!"**

The Beauties gasped. "Togas, please!" Hyrum yelled.

Chris threw togas to the crowd like Ellen DeGeneres would with money to an audience of homeless children.

Chris dusted off his own toga and explained, " **Today, you will compete in seven challenges! Swimming, running, archery, hammer toss, discus throwing, boxing, and chariot racing!"**

The teams nodded.

" **In each challenge, one person on each team will represent the team, and I will give instructions for each challenge! Each team will be awarded a gold, silver, or bronze medal at the end. A gold is worth 3 points, a silver 2, and a bronze is worth 1! Whoever has the most points at the end will win, be safe from elimination, and keep the chariot!"  
** "Ooh," everyone awed.

" **First challenge… Swimming! Pick your swimmers!"**

The Ares team thought and discussed, and Tobias stepped forward. "I cannot perform well in the other challenges, please let me take this one," he said. Everyone else agreed.

The Apollos were arguing over who would swim. "I should," Hyrum said. "No, no, no, I've swam in shark-infested waters for 1 million views!" Cliff said, proudly and loudly. "I should do it!" he said.

"Hey, calm your jets, I can swim," Aaron said.  
"Isn't it cool your jets?" Kim asked, confused.

"Clearly you've never swam with jets," Aaron responded.

Kim glared. "Cliff it is," Kim said.

Finally, the Athena team agreed that Carter would swim.

Chris said, " **Listen up, guys! Each contestant will swim one lap across this pool, and return for the gold medal! The catch is: these waters are shark-infested!"  
** Cliff cheered, "Yes! I _told_ you guys it was the right idea!"  
Bullshark turned to Chris and said, "Y'know, CliffKell once swam through shark-infested waters for 1 million views!"  
Chris nodded, intrigued. " **Really?! I don't care."**

Cliff smiled, and cracked his knuckles.

Tobias smiled and took a deep breath.

Carter hissed at the sharks.

" **Ready, set… GO!"** Chris said, blowing an air horn.

Tobias cut the water like his home-churned butter, and Cliff had a Go-Pro strapped to his head.

Carter kicked the sharks and said, "Back, off, b****es!"

The sharks gasped and glared at him. He swam faster and swam back around, for the second part of the lap.

Tobias came just behind him.

"How'd you catch up?" Carter asked, confused.

"These sharks lifted me up. They looked vengeful, though. Look out," Tobias cautioned. He rose out of the water, with two sharks beneath him glaring at Carter. "Whoops…" Carter mumbled.

Tobias jumped off, and heard Carter screaming. He cringed for Carter, and Cliff was strapping himself on the back of a shark. "Ride like the wind, Bullseye!" Cliff yelled.

Bullshark laughed from the stands. "Classic CliffKell move right there!" he snickered.

" **Brawn gets the golden medal, Beauty is silver, and Brain gets bronze, along with a few shark teeth!"** Chris cackled.

" **Next event, running!"**  
Hyrum looked at his team. "Me," he said, simply.

Kim said, "Please. I can skate _and_ run. It was part of my derby one time. Let me do it."

Not wanting to upset Kim, Hyrum agreed.

The Brawn team was arguing, though. Daniel said, "I can run for _ever_. I have amazing endurance and stamina." Brendan said, "I love you, dude, but I _have_ to run. I've been running for _years._ "  
"I've been running since before I could talk!" Daniel yelled.

"Yeah, well, I've been running since before I could _walk!_ " Brendan countered.

Danny was confused. "Um… I don't know if you can," he said.

Brendan said, "Well, I can, and I did, so there."  
The Brains team picked Kevin to do the running.

 **Confession Cam:  
Kevin: I'm a great runner! I run all the time! I'm going to get first!  
End Confession**

Kim, Brendan, and Kevin lined up at the starting line.

" **Okay, you have to run 100 meters, and jump over these hurdles!"  
** "Shouldn't be too hard," Brendan laughed.

" **Oh, and you have to run backwards,"** Chris added.

Kim smiled and stretched her legs. Brendan yawned.

Kevin jogged in place.

" **On your mark… get set… and RUN!"**

Kim ran like an ostrich.

"Ostrich legs, when backwards, run like humans. Therefore, these humans are running like ostriches when backwards," Luxanna remarked.

Only Kim ran like an ostrich, though, because Brendan kept falling, and running into hurdles.

Kevin sprinted, stopped, and jumped over the hurdles. He beamed. "I'm winning!" he cheered.

Kim glared, and caught up, jumping like a forwards ostrich.

Also, Obi's favorite animals are ostriches. True story.

Kim ran into the finish line and cheered. Kevin showed up second and cheered.

Brendan had twisted his ankle or something and was shuffling backwards.

" **Um… It looks like Kim has given the Apollo team the gold! Athena takes silver, and the Ares team get bronze and some aspirins!"  
** Daniel ran out to fireman-carry Brendan. "Thanks, bro," Brendan said.

"No problem, bro," Danny responded.

Savannah smiled.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Savannah: Danny's so nice! That was awesome seeing him carry Brendan after Brendan got hurt… He's the best!**

 **End Confession**

Chris turned to Bullshark and said, " **Looks like you might be on the Brains team."  
** Bullshark shrugged. "Cool," he said.

Chris picked up his bullhorn and said, " **It's time for the next event! Archery!"  
** Hyrum turned to his team. "PLEASE," he begged.

Aaron said, "Sorry, I'm basically Cupid, I'll take this one."  
Hyrum hung his head, and Kim patted him on the back.

Bao said, "I'm arguably the most focused, so I'll take this one."  
"No you're not," Ralph said.

"Yes I am," Bao responded.

"Oh, you said 'arguably'," Ralph said.

Bao slapped his face.

 **Confession Cam:  
Bao: They're ALL idiots. Well, not Danny. Or Lily. Lene seems smart. And I guess Brendan isn't too stupid. And Tobias isn't bad. So I guess just Ralph. He's a MORON.**

 **End Confession**

Bao grabbed a bow, and Aaron smiled, polishing an arrow.

Brian said, "Well, I'm the only one that has 100% fifty-fifty vision, since I have glasses."  
Luxanna said, "You mean 20/20?"  
Brian shook his head. "No. That's below above-average. I have 'Hawk-eyes'. That's why I should do the archery."

Luxanna laughed.

" **Alright, take your marks! You will make three shots, and whoever gets closest to the bullseye wins! Oh, and you'll be blindfolded."**

Bao smiled, and put on a blindfold.

Brian smiled, and put on a blindfold.

Aaron frowned and put on a blindfold.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Bao: I have amazing extra-sensory perception. I will be able to hit the target anyways.**

 **End Confession**

Brian nocked an arrow and took aim. It hit the out-most ring.

Aaron felt for an arrow and poked himself. "Ow! Stupid arrow…" he muttered.

He put the arrow on backwards and it skid across the ground when fired.

 **Confession Cam:  
Aaron: I couldn't see, but I was sure that I hit the bullseye!**

 **End Confession**

Bao hummed, and closed his eyes, although he was already blind-folded.

He let go of the arrow, and it flew dead-center into the bullseye.

He smiled.

Aaron nocked another, and put it on the right way. As he let loose, the arrow hit Brian's target in the bullseye.

Brian shot an arrow, and it hit the outside ring of Aaron's.

 **Confession Cam:  
Kevin: That was awesome! You know what they say: An eye for an eye, and a bullseye for a stupid shot!  
End Confession**

Bao picked up his second arrow, and shot it just above the first one.

Aaron picked up his last, and shot the top of his target.

Brian shot and hit the ring above the bullseye.

Bao took his last arrow, and whistled, then shot it through the first like Robin Hood. Or the girl in Brave.

The audience clapped, and Chris said, " **Nice! The Brawn take gold, again, the Brain take silver, again, and for the first time, Beauty take an L!"  
** Aaron broke his bow over his knee. " **Dude! Those were expensive!"**

"Yeah, _were_ ," Aaron said.

Chris glared and said, " **Next is...the hammer toss!"  
** Ralph went "Ooh! Ooh! Pick me!"  
Danny shrugged and said, "I pick… Ralph."

"YES!" Ralph cheered.

Omar walked up and Hyrum said, "No, please let me do it!"  
Omar shook his head. "...Sorry… Man… I love to… throw hammers…"  
A tear touched the ground as Hyrum whispered: "...So do I…"

Kim patted his back again.

Brian turned to his team and said, "Who wants it?"  
Gavyn raised his hand. "I'll do it, Brian!"  
Brian smiled. "Cool."

" **Okay, it's time for the rules! You three are throwing hammers! I think everyone knows the rules on this one!"  
** Ralph nodded. "Yeah. Farthest wins!"  
Chris looked at the field and said, " **Yeah, that. Ready, set, throw!"  
** The hammers were 3 feet tall, and looked like they weighed 60 pounds.

Which was no problem for Ralph, who threw his hammer as far as he could. Which turned out to be past the field, and into the river.

Omar grabbed the hammer, and threw it an impressive distance.

Gavyn barely tossed his hammer, and it landed a few feet in front of him.

"c'MON!" The Brains yelled.

Gavyn shrugged and Chris laughed. Ralph was beaming and his team ran over to pat him on the back.

Chris wiped a tear and said, "Oh, and the twist is… whoever is closest to the target drawn on the ground wins!"  
Kevin asked politely, "Where's the target?" Chris laughed and pointed next to Gavyn's hammer. There was a bullseye drawn on the ground, about a foot in diameter.

"That means… Farthest lost?" Bao asked.

Chris nodded. The Brawn team looked at Ralph and glared. Ralph's smile faded. "I didn't know…" he gulped.

" **Athena takes first for the first time, Ares lost, again… And Apollo took second! Well, the next challenge is… Discus throwing!"**

Everyone looked a little bit excited. The Brains looked around, and Brian said, "Who can throw a discus?" All the Athena team shook their heads, and they all looked at G Black. "G Black, wanna take a knock at it?" Brian asked.

G Black shook his head. "Well, no one else can, we're depending on you, bro!" Gavyn said.

"I believe in you!" Kevin cheered.

G Black thought, and shrugged. "Okay… I guess I will…"  
Everyone smiled and patted him on the back.

Except Carter.

On the Ares team, Ralph said, "Can I throw? I'm really good at throwing. Can I throw?"

Bao slapped his forehead. "You just went, genius."  
"And lost," Danny added.

Ralph sighed. "Oh yeah. I forgot."  
Danny said, "I could go, if no one else wants to. But what if the twist is the same as last time? I'll throw far no matter what! I might even hit, like, a bird. Or a plane."  
Tobias thought and said, "Well… I guess throw the disc halfway between the others. It's better to take second than risk taking last."

Danny nodded. "Okay, I'll try that!"

Hyrum looked at his team and said, "Please let me throw, I'm the best at Ultimate Frisbee!"

"Too late, I'm the best at throwing stuff! Especially pom-poms! Also, that's all I've ever thrown. And pillows," Cherry said.

Hyrum sighed and Kim said, "It's alright, you're good at _all_ this stuff, there's just people that are better at _one_ of them!"  
Hyrum smiled.

" **Okay, we have Daniel for the Brawn, going first, and G Black going second, for the Brains. Last is Cherry for the Beauty team!"  
** "What? Can't I go last?" Danny asked, slightly upset.

" **No, I wanted to pick! I'm the host! Also, you're all tied with 8 points, so I had to make it a little harder for you!"** Chris said, and laughed.

Danny glared. He threw the discus, over Chris' head, and it turned. Chris screamed, then glared when he realized he wasn't in danger.

Danny laughed, and Chris held up a 1 on a card. " **The McLean McLoss counter! I can use this in** _ **any**_ **challenge at** _ **any**_ **point in the season to give you** _ **any**_ **score I feel like! No need for anyone else to throw, Ares gets a 1, Athena a 2, and Apollo a 3!"  
** The teams cheered, except Ares.

"It's okay, he deserved it," Savannah said, patting Danny's back. "Thanks, Sav, you're always there for me. I think you're probably the person that knows me the best…" Daniel said, giving her a hug. Savannah blushed, and said, "Yep, you're welcome!"  
 **Confession Cam:**

 **Savannah: Wow… I don't see a lot of girls getting friend-zoned… at least we hug!  
End Confession**

The Apollo team high-fived. " **And in a cruel twist of fate, the Athena team has come out of last, and Ares came from the top to the bottom!"** Chris laughed.

Bullshark shrugged. "It's cool, I've always thought of myself as more of a Brawn."

" **And the next challenge will be… Boxing!"**

Hyrum looked at his team. With puppy-dog eyes, he pleaded, "Please, please, let me do this one!"  
His team looked at him, then at each other. They nodded, with approval, and Kim said, "Alright, Hyrum, you can box."  
Hyrum's smile was even bigger than that of an audience of homeless children that just had money thrown to them by Ellen DeGeneres.

Ralph said, "I can box! Can I box?"  
Lily shook her head. "Sorry, I've been saving for this one all day."  
Bao smiled and said, "Bring home the gold!"

Lily smiled and nodded.

Brian turned to his team and said, "Well, Luxanna, do you want to box?"  
Luxanna shook her head. "Yea, you might mess up that pretty face of yours," Brian shrugged.

Luxanna punched him and said, "Fine, I'll box. But you'll find I won't mess up my pretty face!"

" **Alright, we've got a boxing match! The twist is… you'll be boxing interns! The intern that's the most beat up will score you the most points!"  
** "That's a jerky move! I refuse!" Luxanna yelled.

" **That's a 1 for the Athena team!"  
** "I respect that," Brian said, patting Luxanna's shoulder. She slapped him and he shrugged. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

" **Then I guess we could have the only two competitors fight each other?"  
** Hyrum looked over at Lily and gulped. She smacked her boxing gloves together and growled.

"Nope, I think it's safe to say that Lily won!" Hyrum said, trying not to sound scared.

" **Dang… Well, I guess that's that… Next is… Chariot racing!"  
** Lene looked excited. Then she saw what was attached to the chariots…

" _Roaaaaaar!"_ something roared. Or rather, roaaaaaared.

Lene gulped and Luciela turned pale.

Savannah smiled.

 **Confession Cam:  
Savannah: I love all animals! So these were fine!**

 **End Confession**

The somethings attached to the chariots were, in fact, lions. They snarled at the three girls, who each carefully approached them.

" **The rules are amazingly simple! Race these lion chariots around the stadium, and the first to complete three laps wins!"**

Savannah smiled at her lions, who immediately stopped growling. They cocked their heads, and Savannah whistled. "Who's a good boy?" She asked, in a dog-calling kind of voice.

The lions both perked up and mewed.

Savannah patted their heads.

Lene looked extremely surprised.

Luciella could barely get in her chariot without falling over.

 **Confession Cam:  
Luciella: Those things are terrifying! I freaking hate lions!  
End Confession**

Savannah got in the chariot and the lions happily trotted to the starting line.

Luciella's lions growled while slowly approaching the starting line.

Lene slowly got in and the animals looked at her, hungrily, while edging towards the line.

" **Ready… set… Growl!"** Chris said, blowing an air horn.

The air horn made the lions go crazy. Well, not all of them. Savannah's kept up the steady trot and continued the race. Luciella's turned on each other, growling and snarling, running in circles.

Lene's bit the braces on the chariot and gnawed the ropes off. They unattached from the chariot and Lene nearly screamed.

One lion trailed behind Lene, and the other ran towards Luciella. Lene jumped over the gate, and looked back. Lene ran off into the forest, and jumped behind a bush. "That… monster! He won't find me here!"

Luciella screamed, seeing the lion following her. Savannah kept the lead, on her second lap now. Luciella's lions were freaking out, with the new one behind them. They turned around and lept at it, lurching Luciella's chariot backwards. Luciella screamed again, and Gavyn ran over. He threw a T-bone steak and the lions noticed. They ran again, and continued the run. The third lion turned towards Gavyn and growled. Ralph ran over, and yelled.

He smacked the lion, then waved Brian away from the animal. The lion jumped on Ralph, and Ralph began to hit it.

After a minute or so, Savannah finished her laps, and the lion on Ralph gave up attacking. Ralph stood up, covered from head to toe in claw and teeth marks. The lions on Luciella's chariot saw Ralph lying on the track, and noticed he looked like a nice steak. Ralph looked over and screamed.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Kevin: That kid's injury looks serious… But if he doesn't get up, we'll lose!**

 **End Confession**

Ralph stood up, finally, and for some reason began to run the track, with two blood-thirsty lions on his trail. He crossed the finish line, and kept going.

"Thanks, Ralph!" Brian yelled. He turned to Luxanna and said, "If he keeps that up, we're golden! One more lap to go!"

Ralph began to yell again, and sprinted. The lions sped up, and Luciella smiled.

 **Confession Cam:  
Luciella: That was when I knew we'd win! And I could get off this… heck-fire sent chariot!  
End Confession**

Bao growled and Chris said, " **Alright, we're done here! The Apollo team wins with 16 points, Athena has 13, and Ares didn't finish, so they don't get any points for that last one! They have 12! Ares will see me tonight at the elimination!"  
** The Ares team groaned.

At the cabin, Bao turned to Lily. "Ralph?" he asked.

Lily shook her head. "He's funny."  
"But he almost got himself killed today, and he cost us the challenge twice!" Bao countered.

"He's got a good heart, and he's helpful. He's caring, and maybe you can learn from him!" Lily said, turning to leave.

Bao frowned.

Tobias sat down at the lounge room table and said, "I don't think I want to be on a team with so much hatred… It's making me feel… bad." Ralph patted his back and said, "Sorry, Ralph."  
Tobias looked at him and said, "You're Ralph."

"Oh yeah! Sorry, Tobias."

Tobias smiled.

At the elimination ceremony, Chris said, " **So, one thing good from this is: Say hello to your new teammate, Bullshark!"**

Bullshark waved and said, "Wassup, y'all?"

Chris said, " **Wow, this is the first time a Brawn team has lost… The Crawfish were nearly invincible on their season! Way to go, ruining their stride, guys!"  
** Bao sighed. Tobias frowned.

" **Well, it's time to vo-"**

"Wait!" Tobias yelled, standing up.

" **What?"**

"Chris, my team can't really stand each other, and I don't like the contention. I'd like to leave instead of have them cause more fights right now. Please let me become an intern, or something, I love everyone here, but I cannot stand the fights and bad energy!"  
Chris shrugged. " **It's always nice to get a little extra help, I guess. Okay, you're in. Good luck, Ares, you're gonna need it!"**

Bao glared and grit his teeth.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Bao: No! Ralph was going to get voted out! Now I have to deal with him for** _ **at least**_ **another week! No! Wait, maybe Lily's right, I need to be more helpful and caring… I guess it wouldn't hurt to try…**

 **End Confession**

 _ **Standings:**_

22nd: Tobias - "The Excommunicated Amish Kid"

21st: ?

20th: ?

19th: ?

18th: ?

17th: ?

16th: ?

15th: ?

14th: ?

13th: ?

12th: ?

11th: ?

9th: ?

8th: ?

7th: ?

6th: ?

5th: ?

4th: ?

3rd: ?  
2nd: ?

1st: Even I don't know yet…

 _ **Author's Note:  
**_ Welp, there it is, guys… My li'l brother (SwagMasterJeff) has been begging me to work on this, and now, it's done! Sorry to see Tobias go home, I really liked him, I just didn't see a plot line for him, and I seem to have a tendency to favor the Brawn team… (they didn't lose on my last season, and there's a little extra bias too…) so I had to make them lose. I hope you guys liked it, and please answer these Q's:

1) Who's your favorite character?

2) Which team are you rooting for? Why?

3) Who is your least favorite character?

4) Which couple would be the best? (Always good to know)

5) Who should go next?

That's it!  
Au revoir!  
-Obi


	3. Cliff-alicious

_**It's time for Chapter the one after the last number!**_

 _ **I haven't been keeping count!**_

Teams:

 **Ares (Brawn):**

 **-Bao - Obikinoah**

 **-Bullshark - 35Durant35**

 **-Lene - ThorBringsTheThunder**

 **-Lily - TheNewBlueStar**

 **-Danny - theawesomedragonhunter**

 **-Ralph - Obikinoah**

 **-Brendan - IndianaGamerGirl1201**

Athena (Brains):

-G **Black** (Esskeetit, G **Black**!) - IndianaGamerGirl1201

-Brian - Obikinoah

-Gavyn - CreeperGav

-Luxanna - Icathius Nytfall

-Luciella - Icathius Nytfall

-Carter - acl97gioia

-Kevin - prestoncampbell2001

 _Apollo (Beauty):_

 _-Hyrum - SwagMasterJeff_

 _-Kim - Candella Monsoon_

 _-Aaron - IndianaGamerGirl1201_

 _-Omar - IndianaGamerGirl1201_

 _-Savannah - theawesomedragonhunter_

 _-Cherry - BunniesAreNotCookies_

 _-Cliff - ThorBringsTheThunder_

Chris smiled at the camera uncomfortably. " **Are we starting?"**

The cameraman said nothing as Chris smiled, for a few minutes.

"Oh, yeah, that's my bad…"

Chris glared, but kept a smile on his face.

" **Last time on Total Drama, we watched the Olympic Games! Well, I did. The campers WERE the Olympics! It was AWESOME. Especially when Carter almost got eaten by sharks… But we watched for the first time EVER the Brawn team lost! Yeah, I'm not even making that up! Tobias said he did not want to play anymore, sending him home, and giving Bullshark to the Brawn team. Who will go home next, who will win, and who will almost win? Find out now, on Total Drama… Brains, Brawn, and Beauty, the Sequel!"**

 _ **Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah**_

 _(A camera comes out of the Obinikus shrine, a random person's toga, and one is raised.)_

 _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_

 _(The raised camera is shown to be CliffKell's camera, as he holds it, talking to it, before Danny shoves him into the waterfall)_

 _ **Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine (right now)**_

 _(Savannah looks over, disapprovatorily, and Danny sighs, before jumping in to get Cliff)_

 _ **You guys are on my mind (right now)**_

 _(Savannah pulls out her violin, and Luciella grabs one as well)_

 _ **I figured out what I wanted to be, and I think the answer is plain to see**_

 _(Brian walks by, waves at Luciella, who waves back, before Brian walks over to Luxanna, who laughs; Luciella frowns)_

 _ **I wanna be… Famous**_

 _(Bao is meditating, before Ralph runs into him, and opens his hands, revealing a butterfly)_

 _ **I wanna live close to the sun (right now)**_

 _(Bao smacks Ralph's butterfly, and yells, before looking over to Lily, whose mouth is gaping open in shock. Bao wipes the butterfly off his hand and pats Ralph on the back)_

 _ **Well pack your bags, 'cuz I've already won (right now)**_

 _(The Blacks are all standing together, arguing, and Gavyn walks over, and waves at G_ _ **Black**_ _who waves back, confused)_

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way**_

 _(Hyrum kicks a ball, and Bullshark catches it, spinning it on his finger, before shooting it through a hoop. Cherry cheers, with pom-poms)_

 _ **I'll get there one day…**_

 _(Kim kicks the ball back to Hyrum, who smiles, and is hit with another ball, as Carter walks away, whistling)_

' _ **Cuz I wanna be… famous**_

 _(Carter walks into a bear, and shouts at it, pointing accusatoritarily)_

 _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_

 _(The bear cracks its knuckles and growls, as Carter runs away, into Lene, who shushes him, and the bear)_

 _ **~Whistle whistle whistle, whistle whistle, whistle~**_

 _(Kevin sits at the elimination ceremony and pats a spot on the bench next to him for Chris)_

 _ ***Guitar riff***_

 **Team Athena**

Luciella and Luxanna were sitting in the main room, playing chess. Carter scribbled out the "Bullshark's Bunk" he'd written in Sharpie, and wrote "No One's Bunk".

He sighed and patted the bunk, then shook his head.

 **Confession Cam:  
Carter: I really wanted Bullshark on my team… No one else here would talk to me. I'm good as gone if we lose tonight.**

 **End Confession**

 **Team Apollo**

Hyrum was watching the World Cup. "Let's go, France!" he yelled to the TV.

The French announcer was saying, "Pogba monte pour tirer... il arrive à l'objectif... et-"

Aaron sat down and said, "Belgium wins. Get over it," and changed the channel.

Hyrum looked over at Aaron, mouth gaping open. He glared at Aaron and said, "It could be France!" Aaron shook his head and turned on Survivor. Hyrum said, "Wendel wins, get over it."

Aaron glared and said, "Dom could win!" Hyrum laughed. "I already watched it. You're way behind, dude."

Aaron glared at Hyrum. Hyrum cracked his knuckles, and Aaron growled. They raised a fist, and then Kim and Savannah walked in. "What are you guys doing?" Savannah asked, concerned.

Hyrum said, "We're watching the World Cup." Savannah smiled. "Sweet, I can't wait to see the Belgium-France game!" Hyrum smiled. Aaron frowned.

Aaron said, "Well, actually we were catching up on the last Survivor episode."

Kim said, "Oh good! I haven't seen that yet!"

Hyrum frowned. Aaron smiled.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Aaron: It looks like Hyrum kinda has a thing for Kim. But I'm trying to score points with Savannah. So would Hyrum watch Survivor because his girl hasn't seen it, or do I let him watch 120 minutes of Belgium progressively winning because Super-Hotty wants to watch it? Decisions, decisions…**

 **Hyrum: So, I don't think Belgium can beat Brazil** _ **and**_ **France, they have to go down today. And I have to watch it! But Kim wants to watch Survivor, and I want to be a gentleman. But if I do that, then Aaron wins! Ugh…**

 **End Confession**

Hyrum just said, "Y'know, we should get back to Survivor." Aaron smirked and turned up the volume. Hyrum grit his teeth and left the room.

Cliff was recording a cooking video in the kitchen. "And that's how you make a no-bake, vegan, gluten-friendly cake!" he said to his camera. He turned off the video and sighed. "Yea, there's no way that I'm eating that…" Cliff said, pushing the cake into the trash.

"Dude, that cake looked swagalicious!" Hyrum said.

Cliff opened his eyes wide and the cake slipped onto the floor.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Cliff: Hyrum seems nice, it's just… the word "swagalicious" reminds me of bullies… *Shutters***

 **End Confession**

Hyrum frowned. "Dude, what's wrong?" Cliff shook his head. "Oh, it's nothing, I'm just not a fan of the word 'swagalicious.' "

Hyrum said, "Okay, I won't say that anymore, I'll say… something else… I'll think of it."

Cliff said, "What about… Cliff-tastic?"

Hyrum laughed. "That sounds like an advertisement."

Cliff thought for a minute and said, "Well… How about Cliff-alicious?"

Hyrum laughed. "Sounds kinda like an advertisement again, but it has a nice ring to it…"

 _~ Hyrum - "The Cliff-alicious Athlete"™ CliffKell Vlogs ~_

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Hyrum: Cliff's pretty cool. I don't know why he doesn't like the word Swagalicious, but since I started saying "Cliff-alicious", he got me this cool merch!**

 **End Confession**

Hyrum walked out of the Confession Cam and dusted off his new yellow jersey, that said LEWANDOWSKI on the back and had the CliffKell logo on the front.

He had on green running shorts, with the CK logo and white stripes going up the sides.

He wore running shoes that were green as well, and had the CK on the sides.

He gave a thumbs up to Cliff, who held a camera. Hyrum winked at the camera and said, "Cliff-alicious!"

 **Team Ares**

Bao was meditating, when he heard Ralph whistling. Ralph wasn't whistling a song, though, he was just whistling the note Middle C over and over. It sounded like an alarm, and as Bao sat there, he closed his eyes harder. He tried to shut Ralph out of his head. But Ralph just kept going, and it got more and more annoying. He stood up, seeing red, and swung an arm back, then yelled, "STOP!" and punched Ralph in the face.

He woke up, sitting up in bed, drenched in cold sweat, and looked at his hand, which now was lodged in his alarm clock's pieces.

He brushed the pieces off of his window seal and stood up. Ralph was still asleep, and so was everyone else.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Bao: I don't think it's any secret that I can't stand Ralph, but I don't think Ralph's figured it out yet.**

 **End Confession**

Bao walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Lily walked in and sat down next to him.

"Can't sleep?" she asked him. He nodded. "Why not?" she asked.

"It's nothing," he sighed.

"Is it about Ralph?" Lily asked.

He nodded. "He's just… so stupid. I can't deal with him."

Lily said, "Well, he doesn't have much in his head, but he's strong, loyal, and a great team player. We need him until the merge."

Bao nodded. "I guess. I just have anger management issues, that's why I'm here. My master, Xiao Yhong, sent me here, so that I could be around kids my age and get calmer. Either that, or he just wanted to get rid of me."

Lily snickered. "Well, I'm always here if you want to talk," she said, and patted his arm, then stood up and walked away.

Bao smiled.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Bao: Yea, I do need to chill with the Ralph thing… I'll try, but I do have problems with my temper, so I'm glad I can talk to Lily when something happens.**

 **End Confession**

Bao went back to sleep and didn't dream about Ralph again.

When Bao did wake up, it was to the sound of Chris yelling, " _ **Alright, it's time for the challenge!"**_

Everyone gathered at the Obinikus statue, and Chris said, " _ **Today's challenge has to do with the ancient Greek Gods again, in an obstacle course!"**_

The campers looked confused.

" _ **Alright, I'll explain… There will be lots and lots of obstacles representing the Gods. We've got animals, namely bears, representing the goddess of animals, Artemis.**_

" _ **There are rings of fire representing the god of fire, Hephaestus.**_

" _ **A river for Poseidon, arrows firing for Ares, Apollo, Artemis, and Ceros, and of course, the occasional blast of lightning, for Zeus. We were going to have this challenge in a few weeks, but there is a lightning storm going on, so we're doing it today! The first team to make it across this mile long obstacle course wins! The other two teams will go to elimination!"**_

The teams lined up, and the Ares team cracked their necks.

" _ **Ready, GO!"**_

The first to take off were the Ares team, and they ran right into the first obstacle… The bear.

There were two bears sitting across the path, and the Ares team stopped. They looked back and saw the Apollo team gaining on them. They charged the bears, who looked confused and then growled. They stood up and ran after the Ares team. Which made the bear part easier for Apollo. They chased after the bears that chased after the Ares team. When the Athena team got there, there was no sign there had even been a challenge there.

Hyrum and Kim were in the front of the Apollos, and Kim skated in front. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a glimmer. She skated, slowing down, and as her team past her, she went into the bush. "Is that a statuette?" she asked, excited. She parted the leaves and saw, instead, a golden-plated robot. "Ugh. Golden plated robot…" Kim said. She picked up a tag on the robot that read, "Compliments of Hephaestus, the god of machines, and Hades, the god of wealth. You have ten seconds before the robot turns on and chases you to the end, trying to drag you to the start."

Kim gulped and skated away from the robot. Its eyes flashed red and it stood up, head whirring and spinning on its neck.

Carter started walking, and his team turned around. "Why are you walking?" Brian asked. Luxanna turned around and said, "Carter, hurry up!" Carter shook his head. "If we're not in first place, someone goes home. And that's obviously going to be me!" he shouted, and turned around then ran.

Brian rolled his eyes and ran after him. Luxanna turned, too, and sighed. She ran back with Brian.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Luxanna: Well, I think Brian is attractive, and he is very funny. He's smart, and he's also my only ally. That last attribute is the only reason I followed him back with Carter. If he gets voted out, then I'm all alone. So, I need to make sure everyone knows it was Carter's fault Brian turned around. He and I aren't dating, I only need him for game-playing.**

 **End Confession**

Hyrum looked behind him to see Kim skating after him, huffing. He yelled back, "What's wrong?"

She pointed behind herself and yelled, "That!"

Hyrum squinted and saw a robot, running after his team. Aaron stopped. "Of course you did. You thought that was an idol, didn't you?" he accused Kim. Savannah glared. "Aaron, that's rude!" Kim glared at Aaron.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Savannah: I could tell that Aaron is feeling… something about me, and that was a jerky move just assuming the robot was Kim's fault for being greedy or something. Plus, I'm not making any moves with him. I'm waiting until Danny and I are on a team so I can tell him how I feel...**

 **Kim: Wow. Aaron is a** _ **jerk.**_ **And to think I was gonna watch Survivor with that guy…**

 **Aaron: Oof. The girls are mad at me because I figured out** _ **exactly**_ **what happened. Kim stopped because she saw a golden sparkle, thought that it was a statuette or idol, and BOOM, golden robot appears. That's her bad.**

 **End Confession**

The Ares team was flying through the course, despite the fact that they were being chased by two bears. The Apollo team was being chased by a robot, and the Athena team was chasing Carter.

 _ **Ares**_

"Guys, the bears are losing us!" Danny huffed, and Ralph sighed. "Dang it… I liked them…" he muttered.

"Really? The bears that are trying to TRACK US DOWN AND EAT US? You like THEM?" Bao yelled.

Ralph nodded, excited. Lily said, "Bao, remember, inner peace…"

Bao laughed and took in a deep breath. He forced a smile and then saw a wall of fire in front of the team. They all stopped, and saw arrows being blasted through it, setting the arrows on fire, and blasting towards the team.

Bao grabbed his staff from his back, and knocked back the nocked arrows, and walked through the fire. The team looked confused, but ran through the fire as well. They were only slightly burned, and Bao smiled, putting back his bo staff. "There you go," he said.

Lily smiled. "See what you can accomplish when you focus?" she said.

 _ **Apollo**_

"I'm just saying, it's _probably_ her fault. She disappeared for a bit, and when she came back, there was a robot following her!" Aaron said.

Savannah sighed. "Really, Aaron, stop! Just outrun it and it won't matter!"

Aaron rolled his eyes and shook his head.

They came to the fire wall, and Aaron said, "Alright, I can't go through it, I'm wearing flammable hair gel." His brother, Omar, said, "...Well… I think you don't have a… choice… There's …. that … robot following us…"

Aaron waited. "Are you done?" he asked Omar.

Omar nodded and ran through the fire wall.

Then Cherry. Then Savannah. Then Hyrum. Then Kim. Then Cliff. Aaron stood there, and he heard Hyrum yell, "C'mon, Aaron, you're holding us up!"

Aaron mumbled something under his breath and jumped through.

"Your new hairdo is Cliff-alicious," Hyrum remarked, as Cliff held a video camera to Aaron's hair.

"It is?" Aaron said, putting up his hand before burning it on his fiery hair. "MY HAIR IS ON _FIRE!"_ he screamed.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Hyrum: All of Aaron's stupid outbursts and judgements just might secure the fact that he'll be going home and I get to watch France put the CREAM in Belgian chocolate.**

 **End Confession**

 _ **Athena**_

Kevin was humming and he turned to Luciella. "Don't you love this beautiful forest?" he asked, happily.

Luciella nodded, and looked back. The only person following her was Gavyn and other Gav- ahem, I mean, G **Black**. "Where are Luxanna and Brian?" Kevin frowned.

"Probably making out somewhere…" Luciella angrily muttered.

"Oh, and Carter's missing too," G **Black** remarked.

The Athena team kept going, looking for the next challenge.

 _ **Ares**_

"We're almost there!" Bullshark yelled, excitedly. Ralph cheered and went " _Woooop_!" and Bao laughed. Lily smiled at him and kept going.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Lily: I love that Bao was actually able to get over his problems with Ralph, I hope it doesn't last long, though, because I also love it when he's mad…**

 **End Confession**

The team kept running, and saw lightning strikes. "Oh crap," Brendan remarked. "We gotta get outta here, dudes…" he said.

The team hustled, and Lene jumped out of the way of another bolt. The team made it to the finish line and turned to see the Apollo team running up. They groaned and Lene thought she heard someone mumble Aaron's name and some other suggestive words.

" _ **The Ares team actually wins! And that means that Apollo and Athena are going to elimination tonight!"**_ Chris said.

 _ **Athena Elimination Ceremony**_

Chris held a plate of wreaths.

" _ **Well, you guys, some of you tried. Some of you turned the other way and ran. None of you made it to the end, and one of you won't even make it to tomorrow. But who? Time to vote…"**_

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Brian: Yeah, I gotta go with Carter. He kinda gave up, and that ruined everything.**

 **Luxanna: Definitely Carter. He did nothing. Worse, he ran away from the challenge, basically securing last place.**

 **Carter: Well, I hate everyone here, and I want to go home. Bye, Bullshark…**

 **Luciella: I'm pretty sure it was Carter's fault that half the team ran away, but I'm not giving Luxanna the luxury of staying around another day.**

G **Black: I'm voting for Gavyn, because I really don't like that there are two Gavins, on the same team, even.**

 **Gavyn: It's Carter. All the way.**

 **Kevin: Hi, camera! I'm Kevin! *waves* I really don't want to vote out anyone. But I really like everyone, and everyone looks like they're voting for Carter, including Carter. So, I'll just make them happy and vote for Carter, too! Bye, camera!**

 **End Confession**

" _ **Well, the votes are in, and those of you who are safe are… Brian, Luciella, Kevin, and**_ _G_ _ **Black…"**_

He tossed them wreaths.

" _ **Gavyn, Luxanna, and Carter, each of you received at least one vote… but Carter got five votes, so… bye dude."**_

Carter walked away, and waved to his team. Kevin waved back, and said, "Bye, Carter, sorry about your departure! I'll invite you to my party if I win!"

Carter smiled and Chris wiped a tear from his eye.

 _ **Apollo Elimination Ceremony**_

Chris held another plate of laurel wreaths. " _ **Only six of you will remain in this game… One of you will go home. Go ahead and vote, when you come back, I'll count up the votes and hand out these wreaths. Hurry along, now, guys."**_

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Aaron: Hyrum totally played me today. He got me in trouble with Savannah, and then recorded my hair catching on fire. He's got to go for the sake of my dignity.**

 **Hyrum: Well, Aaron turned into a jerk, so he's going next, because I can't stand him. We don't need him, he wanted to watch Survivor again, he's rooting for Belgium, but most importantly, he made Kim look bad.**

 **Kim: It's Aaron. He's a jerk.**

 **Savannah: Aaron was so rude today, he's got to go.**

 **Cliff: I think Hyrum wants Aaron out, so I'll be voting for him.**

 **Cherry: I'm voting for Hyrum. I don't know why, I don't think that'll do anything.**

 **End Confession**

" _ **Okay… So the votes are in… And those of you that are safe are… Savannah…"**_

He threw Savannah a wreath, who sighed a sigh of relief. (More like "wreleath" lol)

" _ **Also Kim and Cherry…"**_

He threw 2 to those two, too. (I used all the to's!)

" _ **Finally, Omar and Cliff are safe…"**_

Omar and Cliff both caught a wreath.

" _ **At the bottom are Hyrum and Aaron…**_

" _ **Aaron, for being a jerk today, and Hyrum, for rivalling him. The one that gets to stay is…"**_

Hyrum and Aaron looked at each other, each a little scared.

" _ **Hyrum. Bye, Aaron, and Wendell wins!"**_

Chris laughed and tossed Hyrum the final wreath.

Aaron stood up and glared at Hyrum.

"May your dreams be haunted by me in a Belgium jersey…" Aaron growled.

"Yeah, France will win," Hyrum said.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Aaaand, scene.

I finished! It took three days, but the new chapter is up! Next update is Copper, I think…

If you go to my profile, you can see a list of all of the stories I have planned up until… Fans vs. Favorites? That's gonna be AWESOME. But, I'm not working on any of those stories until I finish Wave One. That's BBB 1, WWC, BoBW, Copper, and this one. After that, I can start Ghost Island and the rest of Wave Two. Then, finally, Wave Three. I have a few of those planned, and hopefully it won't be my last Wave, I plan to keep writing for a while! But check out that list on my profile, and if you can, read my other stories! Thanks! I hope that all of you root for France in the finals!

-Obi

 **1st: ..?**

 **2nd: ..?**

 **3rd: ..?**

 **4th: ..?**

 **5th: ..?**

 **6th: ..?**

 **7th: ..?**

 **8th: ..?**

 **9th: ..?**

 **10th: ..?**

 **11th: ..?**

 **12th: ..?**

 **13th: ..?**

 **14th: ..?**

 **15th: ..?**

 **16th: ..?**

 **17th: ..?**

 **18th: ..?**

 **19th: ..?**

 **20th: Aaron "The Handsome Womanizer" (IndianaGamerGirl1201)**

 **21st: Carter "The Sociopath" (acl97gioia)**

 **22nd: Tobias - "The Excommunicated Amish Kid" (AZW330)**


	4. You Win This Time, Rihanna

_**Surprise! Double Feature!**_

Teams:

 **Ares (Brawn):**

 **-Bao - Obikinoah**

 **-Bullshark - 35Durant35**

 **-Lene - ThorBringsTheThunder**

 **-Lily - TheNewBlueStar**

 **-Danny - theawesomedragonhunter**

 **-Ralph - Obikinoah**

 **-Brendan - IndianaGamerGirl1201**

Athena (Brains):

-G **Black** (Esskeetit, G **Black**!) - IndianaGamerGirl1201

-Brian - Obikinoah

-Gavyn - CreeperGav

-Luxanna - Icathius Nytfall

-Luciella - Icathius Nytfall

-Kevin - prestoncampbell2001

 _Apollo (Beauty):_

 _-Hyrum - SwagMasterJeff_

 _-Kim - Candella Monsoon_

 _-Omar - IndianaGamerGirl1201_

 _-Savannah - theawesomedragonhunter_

 _-Cherry - BunniesAreNotCookies_

 _-Cliff - ThorBringsTheThunder_

 _ **Apollo**_

Cliff held a video camera, and said to Hyrum, "Okay… Go!"

Hyrum kicked a soccer ball into the air, and juggled it for a bit, before balancing it on his head for a little. He knocked the ball to his shoulders and rolled it a bit.

"Cliff-alicious!" he said, then kicked the ball into a goal.

"That's gonna be a good one!" Cliff said.

Cliff smiled, but then sighed and closed the camera. "What's wrong, Cliff?" Hyrum asked.

"It's just… I haven't been getting as many views/likes/subscribers since I came on TD. I haven't had time to edit the vids, or even plan them as well."

Hyrum patted his back. "I'm sure you'll find a viral video…" he said, and they walked away.

 _ **Athena**_

Brian sat down in the lounge room. "Ohhh… That feels so much better…" he said, satisfied.

Luxanna said, "What?"

Brian smiled. "The fact that Carter isn't here."

Luxanna laughed and left the room.

Brian shrugged.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Brian: Y'know, Luxanna is pretty cute, and she's really smart. She may be a good character, it just… doesn't feel right, if I were to date her, I mean.**

 **End Confession**

Kevin was walking outside, holding some bread and a watering can. He saw a chipmunk and threw a piece to it. "Here, chipmunk! I brought you a snack!"  
The chipmunk smiled and ran away with the bread. Kevin poured some water on a wilted flower.

He saw a duck and gave it some bread. "Here, duck, I hope you don't have an intolerance to gluten!" The duck took some bread and waddled off, quacking happily. Kevin began to water another plant, but saw that it was shiny. "What? Shiny seedlings?" he asked, aloud, and bent over, to get a closer look. "Ohh… An idol…" he said, picking it up.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Kevin: While I was out taking care of the woods, I saw this! An idol that will protect me at elimination! I don't want to use it, though, that's not how I play the game… I'll give it to one of my friends!**

 **End Confession**

Kevin walked over to G **Black**. "Hey, G **Black**!" Kevin said, waving.

G **Black** sighed. "Hey, Kevin." he said.

"I brought you an idol!" Kevin said, excitedly.

G **Black** 's eyes opened wide, and he said, "Wait… really?"

Kevin nodded and held it out to G **Black**.

G **Black** smiled and said, "Thanks, Kevin! Wow, that's great… You can call me G **Black** … Thanks, bro!"

Kevin beamed. "Yep! I have to go finish my walk," he said, picking up his watering can and bread loaf again.

 _ **Ares**_

Brendan and Danny stood behind each end of the ping pong table. Brendan threw a ping pong ball at the table, and it bounced into a cup on Danny's side.

"Yes! This is SO much more fun than GamePigeon!" Brendan cheered.

Danny laughed, and Brendan threw another ball.

Danny swiped it out of the air, knocking over a cup, with a ball inside.

"Aw man, that's not how you play…" Brendan said. Danny shrugged. "I didn't see any rules."

Brendan sighed. "Whatever… I'm gonna go hang with someone else…" he said, as he walked away.

He walked out of the tent and saw Lene reading. "Hey, Lene," Brendan said. Lene closed her book and said, "What's up, Brendan?"

Brendan shrugged. "I just came to talk to someone since Danny's cheating at beer pong again."

Lene sighed. "Why wouldn't he be…" she said.

Brendan said, "Yea, I don't know why I play games with him anymore."

Lene said, "You need other friends."

Brendan laughed. "Thanks. Well, I have three brothers here, so I think I'm good."

Lene shook her head. "Cliff told me Aaron was voted out."

"What? Well, that's less competition for the ladies I guess…" Brendan said, shrugging.

Lene laughed. "Well, I'll be your friend," she suggested.

Brendan smiled. "Sure, we can be friends, thanks, Lene!"

Lene smiled and waved as Brendan walked away.

" _ **It's that time again… Challenge time!"**_ Chris said, calling the campers together.

" _ **But first… time for a… swap!"**_

Everyone looked around, confused.

" _ **Yep… It's time for the teams to switch around a bit… Team Zeus will be the new yellow team, Team Hades will be red, and Team Poseidon will be blue! Let's do this! I mean, let's draw this!"**_

He reached in a bowl and pulled out six slips of paper. He read them off, saying, " _ **First, on Team Zeus is… Hyrum, Cliff, Ralph, Bao, Omar, and Luciella."**_

Hyrum high-fived Cliff and said, "Cliff-alicious!"

Ralph looked at Bao and smiled, then said, "Bao, I'm on a team with you again!"

Bao sighed, and looked at Lily, who drew a smile on her face, gesturing to Bao to smile.

Ralph drew the same smile, and Bao couldn't help but laugh.

" _ **Team Hades will be…**_ _G_ _ **Black, Gavyn, Kim, Cherry, Bullshark, Lily, and Lene!"**_

G **Black** groaned and Gavyn waved at him. Bullshark puffed out his chest and smiled at his team.

" _ **Finally, the rest of you are Team Poseidon: Savannah, Danny, Brendan, Kevin, Luxanna, and Brian!"**_

Savannah looked at Danny with dreamy eyes. Danny smiled at her and gave her a hug. "I missed you, Sav!" he said, patting her back. Savannah frowned. "I missed you too, Danny," she said, patting his back…

Brian looked at Luxanna and shrugged. "Sorry, but it looks like you're not getting rid of me," he said.

Luxanna squinted. "We'll see…" she said ominously.

Brian looked a little scared. Luxanna started laughing.

Brian laughed too. "You just made a joke? Do I even know you?" Brian said, still laughing.

Luxanna looked over and nodded, then calmed down a bit.

Brendan looked at Lene then pointed at Danny and frowned. Lene shrugged, and said, "There's always a rainbow at the end of the rainbow." Brendan sighed and slumped his shoulders.

Danny walked up and said, "Hey, man, look, we're on the same team! What are the odds of that?" Brendan sighed and said, "I'd say about 1 in 3."

Danny frowned. "Well, I guess…" he walked back over to Savannah.

 **Confession Cam:  
Savannah: Oh. My. Gosh. I'm on Danny's team! I can tell him how I feel now! Well, maybe not now, but I mean, like, soon.**

 **End Confession**

Teams:

Brains

 **Brawn**

 _Beauty_

Zeus:

 **-Bao - Obikinoah**

 _-Cliff - ThorBringsTheThunder_

-Luciella - Icathius Nytfall

 _-Hyrum - SwagMasterJeff_

 **-Ralph - Obikinoah**

 _-Omar - IndianaGamerGirl1201_

Hades:

-G **Black** \- IndianaGamerGirl1201

 _-Kim - Candella Monsoon_

-Gavyn - CreeperGav

 _-Cherry - BunniesAreNotCookies_

 **-Lily - TheNewBlueStar**

 **-Lene - ThorBringsTheThunder**

 **-Bullshark - 35Durant35**

Poseidon:

 **-Danny - theawesomedragonhunter**

-Brian - Obikinoah

 **-Brendan - IndianaGamerGirl1201**

 _-Savannah - theawesomedragonhunter_

-Luxanna - Icathius Nytfall

-Kevin - prestoncampbell2001

 _ **Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah**_

 _(A camera comes out of the Obinikus shrine, a random person's toga, and one is raised.)_

 _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_

 _(The raised camera is shown to be CliffKell's camera, as he holds it, talking to it, before Danny shoves him into the waterfall)_

 _ **Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine (right now)**_

 _(Savannah looks over, disapprovatorily, and Danny sighs, before jumping in to get Cliff)_

 _ **You guys are on my mind (right now)**_

 _(Savannah pulls out her violin, and Luciella grabs one as well)_

 _ **I figured out what I wanted to be, and I think the answer is plain to see**_

 _(Brian walks by, waves at Luciella, who waves back, before Brian walks over to Luxanna, who laughs; Luciella frowns)_

 _ **I wanna be… Famous**_

 _(Bao is meditating, before Ralph runs into him, and opens his hands, revealing a butterfly)_

 _ **I wanna live close to the sun (right now)**_

 _(Bao smacks Ralph's butterfly, and yells, before looking over to Lily, whose mouth is gaping open in shock. Bao wipes the butterfly off his hand and pats Ralph on the back)_

 _ **Well pack your bags, 'cuz I've already won (right now)**_

 _(The Blacks are all standing together, arguing, and Gavyn walks over, and waves at G_ _ **Black**_ _who waves back, confused)_

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way**_

 _(Hyrum kicks a ball, and Bullshark catches it, spinning it on his finger, before shooting it through a hoop. Cherry cheers, with pom-poms)_

 _ **I'll get there one day…**_

 _(Kim kicks the ball back to Hyrum, who smiles, and is hit with another ball, as Carter walks away, whistling)_

' _ **Cuz I wanna be… famous**_

 _(Carter walks into a bear, and shouts at it, pointing accusatoritarily)_

 _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_

 _(The bear cracks its knuckles and growls, as Carter runs away, into Lene, who shushes him, and the bear)_

 _ **~Whistle whistle whistle, whistle whistle, whistle~**_

 _(Kevin sits at the elimination ceremony and pats a spot on the bench next to him for Chris)_

 _ ***Guitar riff***_

" _ **Alright, now to the challenge! And, yes, I know that Team Hades has an extra member… He is the god of evil, after all…**_

 _ **The challenge is a good-old-fashioned paintball hunt! Last team to have members still playing wins immunity AND reward! The second team wins just immunity… Go!"**_

The teams ran, and Cliff started a video. "Hey, it's CliffKell and my sidekick Hyrum, with another video! Today's vid is a paintball game. If you're hit, you're out. We're gonna get pretty far, right, Hyrum?"

Hyrum gave the camera a thumbs up and said, "It's gonna be Cliff-alicious."

Cliff took his paintball gun and strapped his GoPro to it. He saw G **Black** and took aim. "Ready… Fire!" he cheered. G **Black** said, "Hey! Aww I'm out…" He walked away, sadly.

Cliff turned around and saw Brian. "I got him!" he cheered.

He shot Brian, who fell to the ground like he'd been actually shot. Luxanna turned around, mortified. Brian stood up and said, "Relax, Lux, it's blue! You could tell it's not blood."

Luxanna slapped him and he said, "Sorry…"

Cliff turned his camera to face him and said, "Well, I'm 2 for 2, let's see how Hyrum's doing!"

Hyrum picked up his paintball gun, and saw Kevin in his range of fire.

"Crap…" Hyrum said.

"C'mon, Hyrum, it's just paintball. Shoot him!" Cliff said.

"He's like the nicest guy on the island! I can't shoot him!" Hyrum retaliated.

Cliff nodded. "Fair point. That's your only freebee," he said.

Hyrum turned away from Kevin and groaned. "Nooo," he groaned.

Cliff sighed. "What now?" he said.

"I'm not shooting _Kim,"_ Hyrum said.

Cliff said, "Well, why not?"

Hyrum leaned in close to Cliff and whispered, "Well, I haven't told anyone, but I really like Kim… And I think she likes me."

Cliff grew a smile from ear to ear. "It's time for the CliffKell KissCam!" he said, and pointed the camera from Hyrum to Kim.

"No! You'll blow our cover!" Hyrum yell-whispered.

Cliff nodded and ended the recording.

He turned back to where Luxanna was scolding Brian, and shot Luxanna.

Brian busted up laughing.

Luxanna looked flustered but began to laugh.

Cliff turned the GoPro to Hyrum and said, "Hyrum just sniped that chick over there…"

Hyrum smiled at the camera and said, "Cliff-alicious."

Lene was running through the woods with her paint gun. She saw Savannah, Brendan, and Danny walking together. "Idiots… If I get one of you, I get you all," she whispered to herself. She shot at Brendan and Savannah screamed, hugging Danny. Danny looked at her, and she laughed.

"Sorry, I'm a little jumpy…" she said.

Brendan wiped the purple splatter off of his shirt and said, "Later gu-"

But was interrupted by Savannah getting hit with a paintball. She sighed, and Danny looked at the two and ran.

Lene sighed. "Really? He runs? Now I have to find someone else…" she muttered.

She kept walking until she saw Kim talking to Kevin. She sat, quiet, ready to strike.

"I don't know, Kevin, I think I _do_ like Hyrum… He really gets me."

Lene hesitated. She wanted to eavesdrop. But she wasn't really _that girl,_ so instead she just shot both of them with her paintball gun.

Bullshark walked through the woods singing, "Fo~orever young, I wanna be fo~orever young… Do you really want to live forever? And ever…" And looked over to see Danny staring at him, jaw-dropped. "Bro. That was good," Danny said, awestruck.

Bullshark gulped. "Um… I only sing it because Jay-Z has a version of it…"

"Dude. That was so good that instead of shooting you, I dropped my gun and just listened," Danny said.

"Thanks?" Bullshark said.

Danny said, "Yeah, then I picked my gun up because I'm still playing the game."

Bullshark said, "Aight, cool it brother, ya wouldn't shoot a black man, would ya?"

Danny thought then said, "If I had to."

Bullshark looked at Danny, then started singing again. "When the sun shines, we'll shine together… Told you I'll be here forever… Said I'll always be your friend… Took an oath, I'ma stick it out to the end… Now that it's raining more than ever… Know that we'll still have each other… You can stand under my umbrella, you can stand under my umbrella…"

Danny shook his head and walked away. "You win this time, Rihanna," he said, wiping a tear from his eye.

Bullshark cheered and walked away with his gun.

Bullshark kept whistling and bumped into Lene. "Oh, hey, Lene! We can team up since we're on the same team, right?"

Lene nodded. But then they were both covered in paint two seconds later.

"...Hey… S...sorry I … shot you with those… paintballs… I had to though…" came the snake-like response of Omar Black.

He waved, then blew his hair out of his face and walked away.

He took two steps before he was shot at by Lily. "Dang… it…" he mumbled, and dropped his gun. Luciella cheered.

"This'll show my team…" she said, and ran into Ralph. "Hey, Ralph!" she said, waving.

Ralph waved, and said, "What am I supposed to be doing again?"

Lily laughed. "You should be shooting people with your paintball gun," she said.

"Oh…" Ralph said, nodding.

But then they were both shot at by Cherry.

"Yay!" Cherry cheered.

"Hey, Cherry, I'm on your team," Lily reminded her gently.

"Oh," Cherry frowned.

"Sniped!" Hyrum yelled, covering Cherry in paint.

"Cliff-alicious!" Hyrum said, giving a thumbs up.

Gavyn was running in the woods when he heard "Gavyn, you're the only Hades team member left!"

Gavyn ran and crawled into a tree. He heard someone running up to the tree and stopped.

Bao looked up and saw Gavyn in a tree. He loaded his gun but heard someone running behind him.

Luciella ran after Bao, but looked up to see Gavyn in a tree and stopped.

She shot at Bao.

Bao aimed at Gavyn and fired.

Gavyn licked his lips and shot towards Luciella.

All three were covered in paint.

Bao turned around. "Luciella, you're on my team now!" he growled.

Luciella dropped her gun and laughed nervously.

Cliff and Hyrum ran threw the woods and heard Chris yell, " _ **The final three are Cliff, Hyrum, and Danny… Hades has lost! For reward, Danny must take out Hyrum AND Cliff!"**_

Cliff and Hyrum gulped and ran to find Danny.

Danny ran to find Cliff and Hyrum, but couldn't see them.

He heard a rustling and ran to it.

"Looks like I've got you now, Cliff and Hyrum…"

They gulped. Hyrum nudged Cliff and said, "Um, Cliff… I don't think his gun looks like a paintball gun…"

Danny said, "Oh really? Why not? Because you're trying to distract me? It won't work!"

He fired the gun and-

 _ **~ SLOW MOTION REAL QUICK…**_ (oxymoron… lol) __

_**Hyrum jumped in front of Cliff and pushed Cliff to the ground. The bullet hit him in the left arm, and he fell to the ground.**_

 _ **~ Wow ~**_

Hyrum grabbed his arm and Danny dropped his- as it turns out- real gun.

Cliff turned the camera to Hyrum and said, "Did you see that, Kellers? Hyrum just took a REAL BULLET for me! That's an angel on Earth if I ever saw one!"

"I get a free shot on you for that, bro," Cliff said, shooting Danny. Danny sighed and walked away.

" _ **Well… It looks like Hyrum is out of the game…"**_

"No!" Cliff said, and he added, "We could just have him sit out the next challenge?"

" _ **Well… He could stay**_ _**in the hospital for the next challenge… cared for by our new interns, Callie, Penelope, and Isabella!"**_

The three girls waved from the stretcher they were carrying and put Hyrum on it.

Hyrum smiled and Kim frowned.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Kim: He gets to be cared for by three girls for an entire day? Really? Well, he better still be the same Hyrum afterwards…**

 **End Confession**

" _ **Also, Hades is going to elimination tonight!"**_

 _ **Elimination Ceremony**_

G **Black** , Kim, Gavyn, Cherry, Lily, Lene, and Bullshark sat at the campfire as Chris handed out the wreaths.

" _ **Um… Let's put it this way… All of you get wreaths except for one of you… The one that shot her own teammate, and then got shot a few seconds later… That's Cherry… Bye Cherry… I gotta check up on Hyrum…"**_ Chris tossed a wreath to the others and Cherry waved goodbye.

 _ **The Hospital**_

Cliff walked over to Hyrum and said, "Hey, how are you doing?"

Hyrum smiled and said, "Cliff-alicious!"

Cliff laughed. "I brought you a bouquet but one of your nurses is really hot so she got it instead… Sorry bro…"

Hyrum smiled. "It's all good. I would've done the same. Oh, wait, except I still have Kim."

Cliff nodded. "Right. Oh, by the way, the video of you taking a bullet for me is now my most watched video… it has 176 million views, 2 million likes, I got 50 new subscribers, and there's only one dislike… It's Danny."

Hyrum laughed and said, "Of course it was…"

One of the nurses punched Hyrum in the arm. "OW! That took a bullet yesterday!" Hyrum groaned.

"Danny's my brother! Watch what you say about him!" she yelled.

"Right… Sorry… It wasn't his fault… Uh… what's your name again?" Hyrum asked, rubbing his arm.

"Isabella," she responded, and she hit Hyrum with a bouquet of flowers.

"Ow…" Hyrum groaned.

Cliff winced. "Sorry about that…"

"It's okay, at least it smelled good when she hit me," Hyrum said, shrugging.

Cliff laughed. "Y'know, you're alright, Hyrum…" he said, patting Hyrum's shoulder.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Hey, guys! I made another chapter, because there weren't a lot of people covered well in the last episode… So they got some camera time today.

Hey, I updated two times in two days! That's perdy cool!

And I'm almost done starting on my collab with Thor… it's called #ThorobiIsland.

Only without the hashtag, it's just more fun to do it that way.

Good job, France, and who called it ;)

Go England!

-Obi


	5. King of the Brains

Tobias stood by the three girl interns, Chris, and Hyrum, who was still in a hospital bed.

"How's your arm, Hyrum?" Tobias asked.

"Good. I'm staying away from Danny though… He scares me," Hyrum responded.

Isabella punched Hyrum again. "He's still my brother!"

"Of course," Hyrum responded, rubbing his arm.

"Hey! You're good again! You didn't yell or blow a blood vessel or anything when she punched you!" Cliff yelled, running over.

"Why did you even keep him in the game?" Penelope asked Chris.

Chris shrugged. "His team won."

"So did Loco's team in Season 1," Penelope reminded him.

"Hyrum saved his teammate," Chris said.

"Hyrum got shot by an _actual_ gun," Penelope retaliated.

"Loco fell off a cliff. Years ago. And we replaced her. Checkmate," Chris said, walking off.

"Why can't I just be in the game?" Hyrum asked the skeptical Penelope.

"Sorry, it just didn't make sense to me," she said.

"I just think Chris isn't a huge fan of Loco," Hyrum shrugged.

"How did Danny even get a real gun?" Cliff asked, as Chris turned around.

"That's my bad," Chris shrugged, and walked off, whistling the TD theme song.

Hyrum sat up in bed and Cliff dropped his camera. "...What?" They both asked.

 _ **Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah**_

 _(A camera comes out of the Obinikus shrine, a random person's toga, and one is raised into the air)_

 _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_

 _(The last camera is Cliff's who turns it to Hyrum. Hyrum smiles at the camera, and kicks a ball, hitting Aaron in the nose)_

 _ **Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine (right now)**_

 _(Aaron falls over, and the three interns rush to him. They pick him up, but drop him when he winks at them flirtatiously)_

 _ **You guys are on my mind (right now)**_

 _(Savannah and Luxana watch with violins as Aaron falls down the waterfall)_

 _ **I figured out what I wanted to be, and I think the answer is plain to see**_

 _(Aaron's hair flops down, making him look like his brother Omar, who is frowning while the other brothers, G_ _ **Black**_ _Brendan are laughing at Aaron)_

 _ **I wanna be… Famous**_

 _(Aaron yells, scaring a meditating Bao, who instinctively punches the passing-by Ralph)_

 _ **I wanna live close to the sun (right now)**_

 _(Ralph doesn't look phased, but spits out a tooth and smiles at Bao, who groans)_

 _ **Well pack your bags, 'cuz I've already won (right now)**_

 _(Tobias pats Bao on the back, and Lily does the same. Bao sighs and watches Ralph walk off)_

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way**_

 _(Hyrum kicks a ball, and Bullshark catches it, spinning it on his finger, before shooting it through a hoop. Cherry cheers, with pom-poms)_

 _ **I'll get there one day…**_

 _(Danny and Brian walk together, and Savannah walks over, dropping her violin. Brian picks it up, and tries to play, but Luxanna walks over and swats it out of his hand)_

' _ **Cuz I wanna be… famous**_

 _(Carter laughs at them, then throws a rock at a beehive. The beehive falls, into Kevin's hands, who puts the beehive back on the tree. Bees come out in a swarm the shape of a happy face. Carter runs away screaming)_

 _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_

 _(Lene looks over, then gets back to her chess game with Luciela. Luciela picks up Lene's king, and then Chris kicks over the table, smiling and holding wreaths)_

 _ **~Whistle whistle whistle, whistle whistle, whistle~**_

 _(Kevin sits at the elimination ceremony and pats a spot on the bench next to him for Chris)_

 _ ***Guitar riff***_

Chris said, " _ **Welcome to the new episode of TD Brains Brawn and Beauty! Last episode a whole lot went down, so let's recap real quick!**_

" _ **First thing's first, we switched teams. After the team switch, we got into a last-man-standing game of paintball! This lead to teammates eliminating teammates, opponents eliminating love interests, well, almost… and someone almost getting eliminated from the game for getting shot with a real gun!**_

" _ **This heart-warming save put Hyrum in the tender care of our new interns, Isabella, Penelope, and a girl who's name I've forgotten!"**_ _  
_"It's Callie," the girl said.

" _ **Who cares? Anyways, the team that won was Team Zeus, which consists of Bao, Ralph, Hyrum, Cliff, and Omar!**_

" _ **Danny's team, Poseidon, took second, and was still safe from elimination. That includes Brian, Savannah, Kevin, and Brendan…**_

" _ **Which means the Hades team got sent to elimination! Hyrum can rest well knowing that Kim wasn't eliminated, and to the annoyance of G Black, his teammate the other Gavyn wasn't eliminated either. Lily and Lene were safe, and Bullshark, too, sending Cherry home. Sorry not sorry!" (Author's note, I AM sorry, BunniesAreNOTCookies)**_

" _ **Well, let's get back to the action… the rivalries… the drama… the whole enchilada… right now on Total Drama… Brains, Brawn, and Beauty!"**_

 **Team Hades**

Kim walked to the hospital with a bouquet of flowers.

She saw Hyrum, who smiled and said, "Hey, Kim!"

Kim smiled back and said, "Are you feeling better?"  
"Yeah, except every time I say the word Danny this intern punches me in the arm…" Hyrum grumbled.

Kim laughed. "Sorry about that… I just wanted to check up on you, plus now you know that I wasn't voted out."

Hyrum sighed. "That is good to know… Who went home?"

"Cherry," Kim said.

"Oh, that's too bad," Hyrum said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, but our alliance is still in this, right?" Kim asked.

"We have an alliance?" Hyrum asked.

"Well, you and Cliff, and I figured I could probably join, and I'm good with Savannah, so that should work, right?"  
Hyrum nodded. "That _is_ a good idea…" he murmured.

"That's an alliance covering all three teams!" Kim added.

 **Confession Cam:  
Hyrum: Is it just me, or is Kim a genius? 90% she can win this game…**

 **End Confession**

 **Team Poseidon**

"So… what exactly happened, bro?" Brendan asked Danny.

Danny rolled his eyes. "I TOLD you I DON'T know, Brendan! Now leave me alone!"

Brendan frowned.

 **Confession Cam:  
Brendan: So… Danny is still my friend… sometimes… He can get pretty upset sometimes. Unless Savannah's around. Then he acts all nice. So that's good… I just stick around Savannah more. But since the incident yesterday, Danny seems upset a lot more…**

 **End Confession**

"Stop asking me, you son of- Oh, hey, Sav!" Danny said, waving.

Savannah blushed and said, "Hey, Danny!"

Brendan frowned.

"So, I have this alliance from my Beauty team," Sav started, "and I was wondering if you would want to be a part of it?"  
Danny squinted and said, "Who's in the alliance?"  
"Um… Clifford… Kim… Me… Hyrum," Savannah said.

"Well since I shot Hyrum I guess I better, just to make it up to him," Danny sighed.

"Sweet! And Brendan, will you join the alliance?" Savannah asked Brendan.

Brendan shrugged and said, "Yeah. But I also want to pull Lene into the alliance."  
"Oh, the tall girl? Yeah, we could use her," Danny said, remembering his Brawn team.

"Sweet! Well, now it's just about as much of a Brawn alliance as a Beauty alliance," Sav said.

Danny shook his head. "We don't need Bullshark. He should be fine by himself, what with his Jay-Z songs and stuff."  
"What?" Savannah and Brendan asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing…" Danny recovered.

"So, no Bullshark," Savannah asked.

"Yeah, and I want to stay away from that monk… He threw a knife at me on the first day. So I don't really want him in it. I'm not scared of him, he just seems like a jerk…" Danny added.

"If we don't pull him, we don't pull Lily either, right?" Brendan asked.

"No, I don't think so. And we should probably leave Ralph out too, since I doubt he can read, let alone vote with us," Danny said.

Savannah said, "There's a few people on the Beauty team I was wondering about… Do we want-"  
"Let's leave my brothers out," Brendan interrupted.

"Okay, never mind then," Savannah said.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Brendan: So… I love my brothers and all, but I really don't want to make an alliance with them. I want to play my own way! Plus, if we did come together, that'd put a huge target on our backs… Just look at what happened to Aaron!  
End Confession**

"So what do we call our alliance?" Savannah asked.

"Well… since it's made up of Brawns and Beauties, my favorite people… we should be Perfection…" Danny said.

"What about the Immortals?" Brendan asked.

"I like that! I'll ask the others!" Savannah said.

 **The Immortal Alliance: (For now)  
-Kim**

 **-Hyrum**

 **-Cliff**

 **-Savannah**

 **-Brendan**

 **-Lene**

 **-Danny**

"Now, I'm no Brain, but I think that's numbers at the merge!" Danny said, triumphantly.

Brendan smiled.

Savannah walked off, humming.

Danny slapped Brendan on the back.

"Way to GO, Brendan!" Danny said.

Brendan almost jumped. "Why bro?"  
Danny grabbed Brendan's shoulder and said, "We got ourselves an alliance!"  
Brendan smiled.

 **Confession Cam:  
Brendan: Well, it looks like everything's good between Danny and I, so we just have to wait for Sav to tell the others, and we have a merge alliance!**

 **End Confession**

 **Team Zeus**

Cliff sat with Hyrum, who was watching the video of taking a bullet for Cliff.

"It looks like Danny liked the video," Hyrum said.

"Yeah, and his sister said he apologized," Cliff added.

"Sweet," Hyrum smirked.

Savannah walked over. "Hey, guys, we've got a merge alliance," she said.

"Really?" Cliff said, excited.

"Who's the alliance?" Hyrum asked.

"Well, it's you guys, me, Kim, Brendan, Lene, and Danny," Sav counted off her fingers.

"Um… Danny's in it?" Hyrum asked.

"Yeah, he wanted to get better with you," Savannah explained.

Hyrum smiled. "Sweet! Well, I like it then," he said, getting up.

"How are we going to meet to talk, though?" Cliff asked.

"Well, I'm telling everyone, then tonight we're going to find a place to meet and talk," Sav said.

Hyrum smiled and said, "Sweet! See you then!"

" _ **Iiiiit's challenge time!"**_ came the call of the mighty Chris.

The three teams gathered around and looked at Chris.

" _ **Today's challenge is… We're re-doing teams again!"  
**_ "What? We switched last time!" **G Black** yelled.

" _ **Right right… But after last challenge it became evidently clear that it'll take a while to get used to the teams. So, we're re-shuffling, but based on one thing…  
**_ " _ **Since some of you are Brainy and Brawny or even Beautiful and Brainy and such, everyone is going to cast a vote for who they think is the most Brawny… the MOST Brainy… and the MOST Beautiful! The top vote for each will determine the new team captains of Team Brawn, Team Brain, and Team Beauty.**_

" _ **Then, we will have a schoolyard pick for teams. Ready? Cast your votes!"**_

 **Confession Cam: Brain:**

G **Black: I'm voting for Brian as Brain captain. Why? His name is an anagram for Brain! Plus he has glasses.**

 **Lily: My vote for the Brain team captain is Ralph. I know he's not the smartest, but I'm hoping that surrounding him with Brains will rub off on him.**

 **Brian: Um… It would be fun to be team captain, but I also kind of want to vote for Luxana for Brains captain.**

 **Luciella: Of course, Brian should be the Brains captain, but Kevin could be, too. He'd just be the best captain!**

 **Bullshark: Wassup? This is a heck of a vote. I don't know any of the Brains, except the one they just voted out! I think I'll vote for Ralph 'cuz that would be funnier than heck.**

 **Gavyn: The team captain for the Brain team? If I choose someone terrible, than it would be a great idea for making the team fall. So, I'll just vote for some idiot. A few come to mind...**

 **Bao: Lily said it would be funny to vote for Ralph, so here I am.**

 **Luxana: I'm voting for myself. Why not? I'm Brainy. Of course, I'm voting for myself as Beauty team captain too.  
Savannah: Danny's smart, but he's more of a Brawn. I'll vote for him for Brawn captain. Who's the smartest… Maybe the other girl with the violin? Luxana?**

 **Cliff: Would it be immature to vote for myself?**

 **Ralph: What're we voting for? Um… My mama always said, "When in doubt, Ralph it out." I'll just write my own name.**

 **End Confessions**

" _ **And, it's time to count up the votes! Let's do it! Go vote for the Brawn captain and I'll let you guys know who won the Brain vote!"**_

 **Confession Cam: Brawn:**

 **Ralph: Brawn? Wasn't that my old team? Then… I'll vote for Danny.**

 **Danny: Of course I'll vote for myself. Why wouldn't I?  
Brendan: I don't want to vote for Danny, because then he might choose me to be on his team, and then he'll have all the more reason to be in charge of me. So, I'll just vote for Lene.**

 **Cliff: That basketball kid seems pretty brawny… What's his name? Super Bowl? Bulldog? Oh, Bullshark!**

 **Hyrum: This vote's a little easier. I'm voting for Danny, because he's pretty big.**

 **Sav: This one, I'm voting for Danny.**

 **Bullshark: Heck yeah I'm gonna be the Brawn captain! Sign me up!**

 **Brian: I really wanna just vote for myself on this one but there's clearly a better candidate.**

 **Omar: ….What? …. It's an obvious vote…..**

G **Black: Who looks the most like a Brawn? Well, I could just vote for Brendan, since he's my brother…**

 **Lily: I'm going to vote for Bao. I think it's a good idea.**

 **Bao: I'm going to have to vote for Danny. Even though I can take him on in a fight… He just has bigger pecs.**

 **Lene: I'm going to vote for Danny. He's pretty strong.**

 **End Confession**

Chris held a blue card in his hand and laughed. He said, " _ **Sweet! One more vote for you guys, and we can get the teams ready!"**_

 **Confession Cam: Beauty:**

 **Danny: Of course, I should vote for myself. I voted for myself each time! Wait, no, I voted for Ralph on one of them… Hehe.**

 **Sav: I mean, I might be a good leader, but like, I'm not that vain, so I could just vote for Danny… Wait, that roller-skater girl Kim was pretty, she would be a good vote… Plus if she were the leader, the boys would be falling left and right for her. You're welcome, sister!**

 **Kim: I don't know who to vote for… Cliff would be pretty funny as the team captain.**

 **Kevin: Hi! I wanted Chris to be happy, so I voted for him on every vote. I know he can't win but he can at least know someone here appreciates him!  
Bao: Yeah, this one's a toss-up. That Savannah girl's pretty hot, but would Lily get offended if I vote for Savannah? I don't think so…**

 **Brian: Yeah, I'm voting for Luxana. I think it'd be pretty funny if she won, plus I'm 90% sure she's voting for herself. So there's two votes for her!**

G **Black: I don't know… I haven't noticed a whole lot of attractive people out here… I just haven't been looking for anyone. So, maybe Bullshark? I heard he could've gone to any team…**

 **Hyrum: Why would I vote for anyone other than Kim?  
Cliff: I really want to vote for myself. But what happens when I become captain and I get put in charge of the whole team? That's NOT Cliff-alicious…**

 **Lene: I hope this vote's not too hard on everyone. It's basically voting for Prom Queen. So everyone's gonna vote for who they think the hottest person is. I'm not really into anyone on this island, but it seemed like a lot of guys went after Savannah, so that might be a good idea…**

 **Lily: I don't want to win this one. I'm cute and small, but this would just be insulting.**

 **End Confessions**

Chris grabbed a red card and then counted up the Beauty votes.

" _ **And that's all, folks! Time to see who y'all chose as the representatives of each team! We'll start with Beauty first:**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **Savannah, congratulations! You are the Beauty Team Captain!"  
**_ The teams all clapped and Danny smiled at Savannah. She blushed.

" _ **Next, the Brawn team captain…**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **... Danny! Nice, bro!"  
**_ Danny walked over to the Brawn team mat. He waved at Savannah.

 **Confession Cam:  
Savannah: Dang it. We won't be on the same team…**

 **End Confession**

Chris read the card again, unable to hide his smile. " _ **This vote has GOT to be my favorite…**_

" _ **Almost everyone received a vote, from Brian to Cliff to me, to your new captain!  
**_ " _ **Come on up…**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **...**_

" _ **... Ralph!"  
**_ Ralph beamed and everyone else grew dead silent.

Then, Bao fell on the ground, laughing uncontrollably. Danny busted up laughing and Lily joined in.

Bullshark chuckled and the rest of the players were incredibly confused.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Gavyn: Shoot. I didn't think that would work. My bad.**

 **Brian: Okay, so I ended up voting for Ralph as a joke, but I didn't mean for him to actually** _ **win**_ …

 **Luciela: I voted for "Whoever Brian voted for" since Brian's pretty smart and I figured if he didn't win, his vote would be the best move.**

 **Kevin: Um, so sidenote real quick, I wrote "Chris, or whoever Chris wants to win", so seeing how Chris fell to the ground laughing and crying, he wanted Ralph to win. That's good though, right?  
End Confession**

Chris stood up and said, " _ **Alright… Alright, that's gotta be the best thing I've seen all season… Scratch that: My whole career. Well, now it's time to pick team members! Now, you don't have to pick people from your old team, you can pick people that were on a different team, but you think deserve to be on your team. Danny, you start."**_

"Let's go with…" Danny started, thinking hard.

Brendan frowned.

"... Brendan. C'mon buddy!" Danny said.

Brendan smiled and walked over to Danny.

" _ **Alright, next up, Savannah, you're picking a Beauty teammate… Go!"  
**_ Savannah looked at the contestants and smiled. "Okay… I've wanted to work with Kevin since Day 1, so, c'mon over, Kevin!"

Kevin beamed and walked over. He gave Savannah a hug and stood next to her.

" _ **Alright, Ralph, pick some Brains!"  
**_ "I already have a brain!" Ralph protested.

Chris face-palmed and said, " _ **Choose a smart person teammate for your smart person team!"**_

"Ohh," Ralph nodded.

He pointed at Brian. "Glasses mean you're smart, right?"  
Brian shrugged, then nodded, and walked over.

" _ **Sweet. Next up is Savannah again! Who's your choice?"**_

Savannah thought and said, "Um… How about Kim?"

Kim smiled and said, "Thanks Sav! I love being on your team!"

Savannah smiled back and the girls embraced.

" _ **Danny? Your choice for a Brawn!"  
**_ Danny thought and said, "Hyrum, you're an athlete, right?"

Hyrum said, "Yeah, a Cliff-alicious one at that."

"I don't know what that means but, how'd you like to be a Brawn?" Danny asked.

"Sounds cool!" Hyrum said walking over.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Danny: I know I didn't** _ **need**_ **to pick Hyrum, I just think I need his athletic ability on this team. Looking at him, I don't think anyone can run faster than him, so we're all good here.**

 **End Confession**

" _ **Ralph, pick another person for your genius team please…"  
**_ Ralph thought and turned to Brian. "Who else is smart here?" he asked Brian.

Brian said, "There was a whole team of smart people, but it's your choice, dude."

Ralph said, "Lene, aren't you smart? Can you join my team?"  
Lene laughed and walked over. "Sure thing, Ralph," she said.

" _ **Okay! Danny, you're up to pick!"**_

Danny squinted a bit and said, "How about… Bao?"

Bao smirked and said, "I knew you'd need me."

"No, I just need your muscles. You can leave the rest of you out there," Danny said, and pointed to the spot where the unpicked campers stood.

Bao glared at Danny and said, "There's nothing here other than muscles."

Danny smirked and said, "Fine, you can stay then."

" _ **Ralph?"**_

Ralph thought for a bit and said, "Can I get the Youtuber?"  
Cliff sighed and walked over.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Cliff: So, I'm on the Brains team. I'm not surprised, because obviously my intelligence is showing through my strategy, but it's disappointing because my final three is all split up now. Kim, Hyrum, and I were going to go all the way, and now we're all on different teams. That'll be a little harder, but if I want to win the million, we've gotta stick together.**

 **End Confession**

Kim looked at Cliff and Hyrum. Hyrum drew a smile on his face then pointed his fingers to Kim and Cliff, indicating that they should also be smiling. Cliff chuckled a little and smiled and Kim smiled back, too.

" _ **Savannah, you need to pick another Beauty."**_

Savannah looked at the remaining choices and noticed Bullshark flexing his biceps and staring at his own arms.

"Bullshark? Wanna join the Beauty team?" Savannah asked.

"You already know it!" Bullshark said.

"...Dangit he was my next pick," Danny muttered under his breath.

" _ **Ralph, you're up!"  
**_ "Uh… How about that girl?" Ralph asked, pointing at Luciella.

" _ **That's Luciela. Luciela, you're on the Brains team again!"**_

Luciela saw Brian and smiled.

Brian waved her over and Chris yelled, " _ **Danny, the Brawns team is picking now!"**_

Danny thought and said, "Lily, you deserve to stay a Brawn."

Lily smiled and walked over with her boxing gloves in hand.

"What do you need those for?" Danny asked.

"Oh, these were just in case I didn't get picked for the Brawn team," Lily responded.

"Good to know," Danny sighed.

" _ **Sav? Are you ready?"  
**_ Savannah nodded and said, "I pick Luxana."  
Luxana smiled and said, "We can practice our violins together."

Sav smiled.

" _ **Next up is Ralph!"**_

Ralph said, "Who else was on the other smart team before?"

Gavyn and G **Black** raised their hands.

"The one with the glasses," Ralph said.

Ralph elbowed Clifford, who was standing next to him. Clifford looked up at the tall, muscular Ralph. Ralph tapped his temples and said, "Glasses mean smart."

Cliff nodded, trying not to laugh.

" _ **Dan the man, your choice!"**_

"Aren't rappers usually pretty tough?" Danny asked.

The teams all nodded, and Danny said, "Sweet, I choose G **Black** then."

Gavin frowned but walked over to Danny.

My bad... I meant, G **Black** frowned but walked over to Danny.

" _ **Finish it up, Savannah!"**_

Savannah said, "Um, Omar, you're on my team."

Omar walked over and muttered "... Nice… last … pick…"

" _ **The new teams are as follows:  
**_ " _ **The new Brawn team:  
**_ " _ **Danny, Brendan, Hyrum, Bao, Lily, and**_ _G_ _ **Black…**_

" _ **The new Brain team is Ralph,**_ *snorts* _**Brian, Lene, Clifford, Luciela, and Gavyn!**_

" _ **Leaving Savannah, Kevin, Kim, Bullshark, Luxana, and Omar as the new Beauty team!**_

" _ **Pick a team name, it has to include an animal, and then meet me at the Obinikus shrine for the challenge! First team there may win an advantage!"**_

Danny looked at his team and smiled.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Danny: Yeah, my team is stacked. I'm not too worried today. I'm hoping that Sav does okay too… Plus, if we lose, it's a pretty easy choice who to vote out. I don't think** G **Black carries as much strength as his name...**

 **End Confession**

Savannah looked at her team and smiled.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Savannah: I love my team! Kim and I are tight, Kevin is the sweetest guy here, Bullshark can help us win the challenges, and I can't wait to get to know Omar and Luxana!  
End Confession**

Ralph looked at his team, and his team looked back at him, a little concerned.

"Hi, everyone! Welcome to Ralph's! I'm the King of the Brains Team!" Ralph said, waving.

Some Brains laughed, some sighed.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Lene: So I do think it's pretty funny that the "King of the Brains" is an idiot, but since this team has two Brawns, mostly Brains and a Beauty, we should be okay!  
End Confession**

Danny said, "So, what should our name be?"  
"How about 'The Muscles'?" Hyrum asked.

"We need an animal, bro," Brendan said.

" 'The Muscly Mussels'?" Hyrum asked.

"I'm down," Danny said, clapping Hyrum and Brendan on the back.

The team stood up and walked towards the Obinikus shrine.

Ralph said, "What should we name our team?"

Lene said, "What about the Brainy Badgers?"  
Ralph laughed. "We have to have an _animal,_ Lene, not a Girl Scout."

Lene sighed.

Ralph shook his head, chuckling. "The 'Badges'..." he laughed.

Brian said, "What about the Brainy Jellyfish?"

Ralph nodded. "I love jellyfish!" he said.

 **Confession Cam:  
Brian: We're the Brainy Jellyfish… But-**

 **Lene: Jellyfish don't even have brains! And I guess neither does Ralph…**

 **End Confession**

Kim said, "I think I have an idea for our team, Sav!"

Sav smiled. "What?"

"Well, what about the Beauties and the Beast?" Kim said.

"Who's 'the Beast'?" Sav asked.

Kim pointed at Bullshark, who was spinning a basketball on his bicep.

The two girls laughed.

Kevin turned around and said, "What do you guys think the team name should be?"

Kim smiled and said, "Beauties and the Beast."

"Oh! Because of Bullshark!" Kevin said, nodding and smiling.

"So, yes?" Sav asked.

"Wha-? Someone say my name?" Bullshark asked, throwing the basketball.

"Yeah, we were wondering if you think we should name our team 'Beauties and the Beast'," Kim said.

"I mean, _I_ like it," Bullshark said.

Omar nodded and Luxana shrugged.

"Alright, Beauties and the Beast it is," Kim said, as the team walked to the shrine.

The Muscly Mussels were the first team to arrive at the shrine.

" _ **Good job, Brawn team! What's your team name?"**_ Chris asked.

"We're the Muscly Mussels," Danny said.

Chris nodded. " _ **Interesting… Since you were the first team here, you get to decide which team has immunity in the challenge, but you cannot choose your own team!"**_

"How is that an advantage?" G **Black** asked.

" _ **Here's why:**_

" _ **Today's challenge is an interesting one… There's this big seesaw contraption over near the beach, and a bunch of giant sandbags placed around this shrine and the beach. Two teams have to carry said sandbags and put them in one end of their seesaw. Once you think you've got the right weight, every member of your team will stand on the other side. The seesaw has to balance flat for five seconds, and then that team wins!**_

" _ **The winner receives an advantage in the next challenge, a food reward, and immunity. The losing team goes to vote out a member of their team. You can make your odds better of winning by playing what you might think is an easier team. Plus, the team that does not participate will not gain a reward or lose a member, so there is no shot for the advantage, and no chance for the party…**_

" _ **Now, who would you like to choose for immunity? The Brains team or the Beauty team? The decision is up to the team captain."**_

Hyrum and Brendan looked at Danny. Danny thought for a second, and G **Black** said, "It's not that hard an option, right?"

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Danny: No, it wasn't hard. I obviously want to keep Sav safe, since she's my closest ally, and her team would also be the harder team to beat. We're going to play the Brains team.**

 **End Confession**

Bao turned to Lily. "If he's smart, he's going to protect his girlfriend," Bao said.

Lily laughed and said, "I think he's going to."

Danny said, "Chris, I think I'm going to protect the Beauty team."

" _ **And just in time, too, look! Here they come now!"**_

Chris pointed at the Beauties that just walked in.

" _ **Team Name?"**_

Savannah said, "The Beauties and the Beast."

" _ **Ohh, because of Bullshark? I like it… Well, you guys don't have to participate in the challenge, thanks to Danny and the Muscly Mussels!"**_

Savannah smiled and Danny winked at her.

She blushed.

" _ **Mussels, take your marks on your mat, we're waiting for your opponents, the Brain team…"**_

"You mean the Brainy Jellyfish?" Brian asked, leading the Brains pack.

" _ **Wha-? Jellyfish don't even hav- Oh, yeah, I forgot your team captain was Ralph… Okay, well, it's time to explain the challenge again… Good thing I brought my notecards, so I can just say the exact same thing…**_

" _ **Today's challenge is an interesting one… There's this big seesaw contraption over near the beach, and a bunch of giant sandbags placed around this shrine and the beach. Two teams have to carry said sandbags and put them in one end of their seesaw. Once you think you've got the right weight, every member of your team will stand on the other side. The seesaw has to balance flat for five seconds, and then that team wins!**_

" _ **The winner receives an advantage in the next challenge, a food reward, and immunity. The losing team goes to vote out a member of their team. Any questions?"**_

Ralph raised his hand.

" _ **Yes. Ralph."**_

"Um… What's a contraption?"

" _ **Very good question… A contraption is a START THE CHALLENGE, IT DOESN'T MATTER, RALPH!"  
**_ Chris blew an airhorn and the team members split up, looking for sandbags.

Ralph grabbed two and ran back, cradling them in his arms. He dumped them on the ground and ran back to look for more.

Lene grabbed one and put it next to Ralph's.

Danny grabbed three bags, and Bao grabbed two.

Lily grabbed one and dropped it.

" _ **The Mussels might have an early lead, but they also look like they're going to need more weight than the Jellies…"**_

"Hey!" Lily yelled.

" _ **What?! Look at your team!"**_

Lily rolled her eyes.

Ralph ran back with four bags.

Danny looked over and sighed.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Danny: So, it's undisputed that Ralph is the strongest one here. I think part of it was God said, "Someone created so stupid and large has to be strong". Luckily, everyone knows my abs are better.**

 **End Confession**

Danny dropped two more bags on the ground.

Brian grabbed one, and walked back.

Luciela tried to pick one up and had to drag it to the mat.

Bao grabbed two more and watched G **Black** drag one, grunting, "C'mon! Just! One! Bag!"

All of the Mussels stood on the seesaw while Hyrum dashed back with another bag.

The sandbags didn't even lift off the ground.

"Dangit, we're too strong! We brought too many bags!" Danny said.

As the Mussels scrambled to take bags off, the Jellies stood on their stand.

It was balanced until Ralph stepped on, and the sandbags launched into the air.

Everyone stepped off, except Clifford, who sighed. The sandbags landed again, and Cliff was launched into the air.

"IDIOOOOOOOTS!" Cliff yelled, before falling back to Earth.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Cliff: Hey! Here's another CliffKell vid! And, can I just say, I hate this friggin' team. It's the worst. The captain's an idiot, the teammates are pushovers, and there's that one girl that does just about nothing.**

 ***Camera shows video of Luciela sitting and watching the team rush over with sandbags***

 **Cliff: See? I'm voting for her. I think her name's Luciela? That sounds about right.**

 **End Confession**

The team gathered together and Lene said, "We have to take off some weights, then we'll win."

Ralph nodded. "I guess that makes sense…" Ralph said.

Brian sighed.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Brian: Yeesh. It's no fun when you vote for an idiot to lead you and then the idiot acts smart. I've got to fix that.**

 **End Confession**

In the meantime, Danny was helping his team with their bags, while G **Black** eyed the weights.

"Wait! Danny! That should be enough!" G **Black** yelled.

Hyrum jumped on, then Brendan, and Lily stepped on, slowly. Bao stepped on, and Danny helped G **Black** up, before getting on. They all held their breaths, and the seesaw evened out.

" _ **Three… two… one! Ya done!"**_ Chris yelled.

The Mussels sighed a sigh of relief and jumped off.

" _ **That means that the Brainy Jellyfish are going to elimination! See you in a bit, guys!**_

" _ **Mussels, you have won this advantage, a note to be read before the next challenge… You also won a 120-inch TV for your camp! Congrats! It's waiting to be assembled at your tent!"**_

"Wait… did you say 'assembled'?" Bao asked.

"G **Black** , this is why we hired you," Danny said.

G **Black** sighed.

 _ **Team Brainy Jellyfish:**_

Lene stood next to Cliff. "Lene, you're in the super alliance, right?" Cliff asked.

"The one with like Brendan and Danny and Sav? Yeah, are you?" Lene asked.

"Yes. So, I was wondering, would you be okay with voting for Luciela? She didn't really do anything," Cliff said.

"I think we can get Ralph on board, too. And probably Gavyn, and I don't know about Brian… Can you talk to some of those guys?" Cliff asked.

"Yeah, but after Luciela finishes this game of chess with Ralph. It's pretty intense," Lene laughed.

Ralph sat in a chair next to Luciela, almost fuming.

Luciela picked up her Queen and took it half-way across the board to Ralph's King.

"Checkmate," Luciela said, meekly.

Ralph stood up and shouted, "Check this, MATE."

He slammed his hand into the chessboard, sending pieces everywhere. Luciela looked horrified.

Lene doubled-over, laughing.

Cliff smiled and Ralph stomped out, grumbling.

Lene said, "Okay, okay, I'll go talk to people now."

Lene walked up to Gavyn, who was reading a book.

"Hey, Gavyn, who do you want to vote for?" Lene asked.

"Well, Ralph is hilarious, and helped pretty well in the challenge… Brian is really smart, but not too much of a threat… You're a social, mental, and physical threat, but I like you okay, so you're safe… I'm not voting for myself, Cliff's just Cliff, and Luciela did nothing, so… I think I'm voting for her," Gavyn said.

Lene smiled and said, "Yeah, that's kinda what I was thinking too. And Ralph's mad because she beat him at chess, so I think he'll vote for her. That's four votes: you, me, Cliff, Ralph, and I don't think Brian will vote for her."

Gavyn nodded while shrugging.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lene asked, confused.

Gavyn said, "I don't know… Luciela kinda had a thing for Brian for a bit, but I think that's over, and I don't know how Brian feels about her…"

Lene said, "Well, it doesn't matter, we have majority."

Gavyn nodded and said, "Okay. See you at the vote."

Lene grabbed Cliff and said, "Isn't there a meeting for our alliance?"  
Cliff said, "That was before the team swap."

"So no?" Lene asked, confused.

"No," Cliff agreed.

 **Undisclosed Location, Obinikus Island**

Danny, Brendan, and Hyrum walked to the spot Sav had told them to meet that night.

Savannah and Kim walked over, and said, "Are the Brains members here yet?"

Danny said, "No, I don't see them…"

Hyrum said, "Maybe they forgot?"

"This doesn't matter then, we were just meeting to see who to vote out, and obviously we can't talk about that anymore…" Sav said.

"Wait, we can talk about who to vote if _we_ lose next time," Danny suggested.

Sav smiled. "Good idea, Danny!"

Hyrum said, "I think it'd be best to vote for G **Black** next. He doesn't carry a lot of weight around camp, and he wasn't super helpful in the challenge."

Sav said, "Yeah, and I think I can drop Omar."

"So just get rid of my brothers basically? Then what? I'm next?" Brendan asked, upset.

"No, Brendy, you're fine, because you're _strong_ ," Danny reassured Brendan.

"Are you being sarcastic right now? That's not making me feel any better!" Brendan said.

" _No,_ I'm _not_ being _sarcastic,_ I'm being _sincere,_ " Danny said.

Brendan stomped off.

Danny turned to the allies and said, "Don't worry, he's low on my line-up of threats. He and I are pretty tight, I think he just wants us to keep his brothers around a bit longer."

Kim said, "That's a pretty tight alliance for the merge, though."

Sav nodded and said, "There's another good point for voting out Aaron last week…"

Kim said, "Yeah, well, he really got on my nerves, and I don't want the other Blacks to be like that…"

Danny said, "Relax, I've got a bone to pick with Bao, and his girlfriend can go next, then G **Black**. We're fine, guys."

Sav spoke up, "I really can't think of anyone I'd rather vote out more than Omar. He's kind of a downer at camp, too…"

"Welp, meeting adjourned. Tomorrow we'll try to bring Brendan, Cliff, and Lene back."

 **Elimination Ceremony: Brainy Jellyfish**

Chris stood with a handful wreaths and said, " _ **Really, I want to say it was everyone's fault you lost, but clearly that was not the case.**_

" _ **Lene, Gavyn, you two are safe."**_

He tossed a wreath to Lene and Gavyn.

" _ **Cliff and Brian. You are also safe."**_

Brian caught his wreath with his head, then brushed his hair back.

Cliff shrugged and put his on as well.

" _ **That leaves the King himself, and Luciela.**_

" _ **Ralph, you are more of a Brawn than- well, than anything else really - and you grabbed too much weight. Too bad you're so strong…**_

" _ **Luciela, you did the opposite of Ralph. You worked too little, and Ralph worked too hard.**_

" _ **But ultimately, your team chose the worker over the shurker. Ralph, you are safe. Bye, bye, Luciela!"**_

Luciela frowned and stood up. Brian frowned. Luciela waved good-bye to her team, and then walked off.

Ralph chuckled. "Hehe... Check THAT mate," he said.

" _ **Good job, guys, I hope that I see you here next time! I mean, go get that first place!"**_

Cliff frowned but walked back to camp with his team.

Chris turned to the camera when the team left.

" _ **One more person has left the game…**_

" _ **17 still have a shot at fame…**_

" _ **But will they all be the same, after we made this teammate change?**_

" _ **Okay, that didn't rhyme, but anyways…**_

" _ **Who will win the challenge?  
**_ " _ **Who will take last and lose another member?  
**_ " _ **Who will win the whole thing?  
**_ " _ **And who won't?  
**_ " _ **Find out next time on Total Drama Brains, Brawn, and Beauty!"**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Hey, guys! Here's the new chapter of one of my personal favorites of my personal stories, and I hope you liked it, because I worked _extra_ hard on it.

I have a few questions, just for critiquing purposes.

1 - Who is your favorite character right now? (Explain if you can, it just makes it easier for me to see what **you** want more of)

2 - Who is your least favorite? (Again, explain, because it might be a good reason to send that person home next)

3 - Favorite line? (I try to be funny, so it's good to be appreciated :D)

4 - Who can you see going home next?

5 - Any thoughts on the chapter? Plot twists or anything you didn't see coming?  
6 - Favorite ship? (There aren't a whole lot this season, but it never hurts to ask)

7 - **MOST IMPORTANT (IF YOU DON'T WANT TO ANSWER ALL OF THESE, JUST ANSWER THIS ONE:** Who's your favorite team?

I guess that's all for this time.

Hey, also, check out my combo account with ThorBringsTheThunder. We're called Thorobi, and we have one story so far… I think you guys might really like it!  
Anyways, feel free to PM me, I always have a lot to say…

Lemme know if there are any stories **you guys** are making, so I can read and maybe send OCs!

Guess that's it. Have a good day, guys!

-Obi

Well I can't say that, now, can I?

...?

...?

...?

...?

...?

...?

...?

...?

...?

...?

...?

 _ **~ MERGE ~**_

...?

...?

...?

...?

...?

Luciela "The Anxious Chess Player" **(Icathius Nytfall)**

 _Cherry "The Cheerleader"_ _ **(BunniesAreNotCookies)**_

 _Aaron "The Handsome Womanizer"_ _ **(IndianaGamerGirl1201)**_

Carter "The Sociopath" **(acl97gioia)**

 **Tobias - "The Excommunicated Amish Kid" (AZW330)**


End file.
